Out of Death
by Silia Valentine
Summary: TRAD Et si, durant "The End of Time", la chanson du Docteur n'avait pas pris fin ? Et s'il avait sauvé le Maître des tambours, et qu'ils étaient redevenus amis ? Et s'ils devenaient même plus que ça ? Slash Docteur/Maître
1. La chanson continue, pas les tambours

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, et cette histoire est la propriété de hana-to-mame. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** J'ai le plaisir de vous proposer ici une traduction de la fantastique fanfic "Out of Death" de hana-to-mame. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle m'ait permise de reprendre sa fanfic en français. Cette histoire est entièrement dédiée au couple Docteur/Maître, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce couple ou les slashs, vous pouvez toujours jeter un œil, mais je doute que cette fanfic vous plaise. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent être encore présentes, mais je n'ai pas de béta ... D'ailleurs, si l'un d'entre-vous est intéressé, la place est à prendre ;) Sur ce, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Allons-y !

* * *

Le Docteur était attaché sur une chaise, incapable de parler. Après l'appel désespéré de Donna et un petit clin d'œil du Docteur, le Maître se résigna finalement à détacher la ceinture qui le bâillonnait, lui permettant ainsi de parler.

- Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux. Bonjour ! Sérieusement, tu pensais que j'abandonnerais ma meilleure amie sans mécanisme de défense ?

Tandis qu'il expliquait à Wilf ce qui venait d'arriver à Donna, il sentait sur lui le regard perplexe et énervé du Maître. Ce dernier s'adressa au Docteur d'une voix mauvaise, mais tellement sexy :

- Je veux que vous me disiez : Où se trouve votre TARDIS ?

- Vous pourriez être merveilleux, répondit le Docteur.

- Où est-il ?

- Vous êtes un génie. Vous êtes l'être le plus brillant que je connaisse, je vous jure que c'est vrai.

En entendant cela, le Maître inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Le Docteur continua :

- Mais vous pourriez être tellement plus que ça. Vous pourriez être magnifique. Grâce à un esprit tel que le votre, nous pourrions voyager à travers les étoiles, ce serait un honneur. Il est inutile de vouloir posséder l'univers, il suffit de le regarder. Et d'avoir le privilège d'observer l'infinité du temps et de l'espace. Vous serez bien plus riche comme ça.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le Maître ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du Docteur, contemplatif.

- Je ne l'entendrais plus ? demanda-t-il. Ce bruit dans ma tête ?

- Je peux vous aider.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans ce bruit.

Le Docteur prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce que son Némésis venait de dire.

- Et moi j'ignore ce que je deviendrais … dit-il, sans vous.

Le regard du Maître se perdit dans le vague, comme s'il se le demandait également.

- Ouais …

Wilf trouva finalement le courage de les interrompre :

- De quel bruit il parle ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le Maître entreprit alors une description détaillée, agrémentée de flashbacks, de son « enfance » sur Gallifrey. De ce moment fatidique où les tambours avaient commencé à résonner dans sa tête.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que chacune des personnes vivant sur Terre était à présent capable d'entendre ce qu'il entendait. Plus de 6 milliards de Maîtres dont le cerveau renfermait une série incessante de quatre battements. Il n'était plus le seul à être tourmenté par les tambours.

Il laissa échapper un rire démoniaque, lorsque soudain, une douleur fulgurante traversa son visage, et il tomba à genoux.

- Vous êtes toujours mourant, le prévint le Docteur. L'arche ne vous a pas guéri.

- Ce corps a été conçu dans la mort, il ne peut que dépérir, rétorqua le Maître. Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez dit ? Dans le terrain vague ? Vous avez dit que la fin du temps approchait.

- J'ai dit que quelque chose allait revenir, on m'a montré une prophétie. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Mais j'en fais peut-être parti ! Ca saute aux yeux ! Les roulements de tambours que j'entends me parviennent de très loin, de la fin du temps lui-même. Et à présent, ils ont été amplifié 6 milliards de fois ! Et en triangulant tous ces signaux, je devrais pouvoir en localiser la source ! Oh, Docteur, vous voyez à quoi votre prophétie faisait allusion ? MOIIIIII !

Et il gifla le Docteur avec rage.

- Où avez-vous caché le TARDIS ?

Le Docteur ne renonça pas aussi facilement.

- Non, arrêtez, je vous en prie. Réfléchissez !

Le Maître menaça alors le Docteur de faire abattre Wilf par l'un de ses soldats-Maître s'il ne lui avouait pas où il avait caché son TARDIS. C'est alors que le soldat frappa le Maître à l'aide de la crosse de son arme. Il se révéla être l'un des aliens à la tête verte pleine de piquants de l'équipe de sauvetage, comme l'avait deviné le Docteur. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas des cactus.

N'arrivant pas à délivrer le Docteur, contrairement à Wilf, l'alien prit la chaise du Docteur et la fit rouler, avec tous les Maîtres courant frénétiquement à leur poursuite. Ils s'échappèrent en rejoignant le vaisseau de sauvetage, mais même si le Maître ne pouvait les localiser, il savait qu'ils se trouvaient en orbite.

Le Maître commanda à tous ses semblables de se concentrer sur le signal, afin d'en trouver la source. Et tout d'un coup, non seulement ils entendaient les tambours, mais ils pouvaient également ressentir leur vibration.

Pendant ce temps, Wilf reçu un message d'une femme qui lui était inconnue, et essaya comme elle le lui avait conseillé, de donner son pistolet au Docteur. Sans succès.

Alors la voix du Maître se fit entendre :

- Une étoile est tombée du ciel … Vous ne voulez pas savoir d'où elle vient ? Parce qu'à présent, j'ai saisi le sens de tout ceci, Docteur. Ma vie vient de prendre tout son sens. Il s'agit de mon destin. L'étoile en question est un diamant. Et pas n'importe lequel : C'est une étoile à pointe blanche. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la nuit afin de sanctifier cette offrande. Cette étoile est à moi, à présent. Je peux accroitre le signal et m'en servir comme d'un fanal. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Vous saisissez ? Continuer à observer, Docteur. Ce qui nous attend promet d'être … SPECTACULAIRE ! Terminé.

Sans vraiment répondre aux marmonnements d'incompréhension de Wilf, le Docteur exprima à voix haute la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir :

- Une étoile à pointe blanche ne peut venir que d'une planète : Gallifrey. Ce qui veut dire … que ce sont les Seigneurs du Temps. Les Seigneurs du Temps vont revenir !

La voix de Wilf reprit de l'assurance et s'éleva :

- Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ? Après tout, ce sont vos semblables !

Le Docteur prit l'arme à feu des mains de Wilf et sortit à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter le Maître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le Maître renforça le signal des Tambours grâce à l'étoile, et parvint à ouvrir un passage pour les Seigneurs du Temps.

- Revenez chez vous, leur dit le Maître.

- Le contact est établi !

Les Seigneurs du Temps traversèrent le passage, conduit par le Président. Et juste à ce moment là, le Docteur tomba à travers la verrière, le pistolet de Wilf à la main. Mais la douleur de la chute l'affaiblit trop pour qu'il puisse s'en servir.

Il commença alors à expliquer aux Seigneurs du Temps le plan du Maître, mais ce dernier décida de s'en charger lui-même. Il menaça le Président, mais celui-ci, en représailles, retransforma chaque Maître en terrien.

- A genoux, misérables humains, ordonna le Président.

- Je vous ai sauvé, lui rappela le Maître. Ne l'oubliez pas !

C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent que ce n'était pas seulement les Seigneurs du Temps qui revenaient, mais également Gallifrey, Skaro, et tout ce qui était piégé à l'intérieur du verrou temporel. Le Maître supplia les Seigneurs du Temps, tentant de les convaincre qu'il était de leur coté, mais rien n'y fit. Ils ne voyaient en lui qu'un pion. Une aberration. Rien de plus.

Le monde entier céda à la panique tandis que l'immense ombre orangée de Gallifrey s'abattait sur la Terre. Un homme était coincé dans la chambre de confinement des radiations et, bien évidemment, Wilf fut celui qui vola à son secours en s'enfermant lui-même dans l'autre chambre de confinement.

- La guerre est devenue un enfer ! cria le Docteur. C'est ça que vous avez provoqué, c'est ça qui surplombe la Terre. L'enfer est au-dessus de nous !

- Mais c'est un monde qui me convient, répondit le Maître.

Ils apprirent alors que les Seigneurs du Temps voulaient déclencher la fin du temps, et faire leur ascension afin de devenir des êtres de pure énergie. Ils voulaient être libres de toutes contraintes.

Le Maître fut hors de lui en apprenant qu'ils l'avaient utilisé à cette fin. Sa « folie » était l'œuvre de sa propre espèce. Ils avaient fait de sa vie un cauchemar rythmé par les tambours.

Le Docteur entra alors en guerre avec sa conscience. Il savait qu'il devait utiliser le pistolet, à cet instant précis, il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Mais qui méritait le plus de mourir ? Le Seigneur-Président ou le Maître ? Il hésita pendant un moment, allant et venant d'une cible à l'autre. Quand il prit enfin sa décision, il pointa l'arme vers le Maître et lui dit :

- Ne restez pas là.

Le Maître sourit avant de plonger sur le coté, tandis que la balle tirée par le Docteur entrait en collision avec la machine générant le signal.

- La connexion est rompue ! cria le Docteur. Vous repartirez vers la Guerre du Temps, Rassilon ! Brulez en enfer !

Mais le Maître n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Il était littéralement fou de rage. Et il frappa le Seigneur-Président avec toute l'énergie que possédait encore son corps à l'agonie.

- C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ! Vous avez détruit ma vie ! Vous m'avez détruit !

Il lui lança des éclairs d'énergie bleue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, à bout de force. Le Docteur s'évanouit également, juste à coté du Maître. Et les Seigneurs du Temps disparurent, emportant avec eux Gallifrey et tout le reste.

Peu de temps après, le Docteur s'éveilla.

- Je suis toujours en vie !

Il s'assit et vit alors le Maître allongé près de lui. Il se pencha alors sur son corps inanimé et commença à le secouer.

- Maître ! Maître ! cria le Docteur. Réveillez-vous !

Mais le Maître ne bougeait pas. Alors il le fit rouler sur le dos et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine afin de voir s'il pouvait entendre les battements de ses cœurs. Ils étaient presque inaudibles, mais même si le Maître était une menace, le Docteur ne pouvait le laisser mourir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il plaça alors ses mains de chaque coté du visage du Maître et allait tenter d'entrer dans sa tête lorsque quelque chose l'arrêta.

Les tambours … Il les avait déjà entendu précédemment, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes, et il savait combien ils pouvaient rendre fou. Serait-il capable de supporter ces battements infernaux pour sauver le Maître ? Peu lui importait, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il unit son front à celui du Maître et pénétra son esprit. Il l'appela, de toutes ses forces, espérant qu'il referait surface et qu'il pourrait ainsi se soigner. Le Docteur fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, quand il sentit la tête du Maître bouger légèrement entre ses mains.

- Maître ? dit-il à voix basse. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le Maître secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, puis il ouvrit ses magnifiques grands yeux et les planta fixement dans ceux du Docteur. Soudain, il s'assit et regarda ailleurs.

- Je suis en vie, demanda-t-il, confus.

- Bien sûr ! répondit le Docteur, soulagé.

- Et vous aussi vous êtes vivant. Vous étiez censé mourir !

- Certes, et j'essaye encore de tirer ça au clair …

Un regard perplexe troubla le visage encore en sang du Docteur.

- Les tambours …dit calmement le Maître, presque dans un murmure.

- Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il avec les tambours ? demanda le Docteur, inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui, plutôt … Ils ne sont plus là.

- Ils ne sont … plus là ? Vous ne pouvez plus entendre les tambours ?

- Non, ils se sont arrêtés, soudainement. C'est tellement … bizarre de ne plus les entendre. Mon esprit est tellement clair, tellement libre … Et je ne sais pas, c'est comme si … Comme s'il n'y avait que moi à l'intérieur de ma tête.

- C'est ça ! s'écria le Docteur, en se relevant d'un bond. Le lien ! La connexion n'est pas seulement rompue, elle est entièrement dissoute ! Vous … Vous n'entendrez plus jamais les tambours.

Le Docteur se jeta à terre et remis son front contre celui du Maître, juste pour vérifier. Connaissant les Seigneurs de Temps, les tambours pourraient très bien être tapis dans l'ombre, attendant leur heure pour le pousser à envahir la Terre à nouveau. Alors il chercha, encore et encore. Il regarda partout, mais ne trouva rien. Tout n'était que silence dans l'esprit du Maître, bien plus que dans tous les autres esprits qu'il avait pu sonder. Sans doute parce que le Maître ne savait pas encore par quoi remplacer les tambours, puisqu'il n'était libéré de leur emprise séculaire que depuis seulement quelques minutes.

- Non, c'est bon. Ils sont partis. Ils ont complètement disparu. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit frapper. Quatre Coups. Sur du verre. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Wilf … était coincé dans la chambre de confinement. Le Docteur et le Maître se tournèrent vers lui, comme un seul homme. Et il continua de frapper. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4.

Le visage du Docteur refléta immédiatement toute sa tristesse. Le Maître le regarda, interloqué.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, désespéré. Je croyais que vous aviez dit que les tambours avaient disparu ! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Chut ! ordonna le Docteur, en posa un doigt sur les lèvres du Maître. Attendez … Ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est pour moi.

- Comment ça, pour vous ? demanda le Maître.

- Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru que c'était vous et ce rythme dans votre tête. Mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était Wilf. J'étais tellement obnubilé par le chiffre quatre que je n'ai jamais prêté attention au reste ! Jamais les quatre coups n'ont vraiment été frappés. C'était toujours un roulement, une battement, un martèlement … Mais jamais comme ça ! Tout est clair à présent. Vous ne pouviez pas me tuer avant la bataille car vous aviez besoin de moi pour vous sauver. Et vous ne pouvez pas me tuez maintenant car justement, je vous ai sauvé. Mais maintenant, il « frappe ». Donc vous en êtes tout de même la cause, mais tout ceci n'est en fait qu'un contrecoup de l'action des tambours.

Le Docteur avait toujours cette fâcheuse habitude d'expliquer les choses en profondeur sans jamais définir les principes de base.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'écria le Maître, bondissant sur ses pieds. Je n'ai rien fait !

- Je le sais bien. C'est justement ce que je disais. Vous connaissez la prophétie comme moi : « Il frappera quatre fois » et ensuite, je mourrais.

- Et bien, s'il s'agit du bon frappement, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mort ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que moi, je ne suis pas mort ?

- Les tambours ont consommé beaucoup de votre énergie, et votre résurrection légèrement raté n'a rien arrangé. Mais une fois la connexion rompue, votre esprit s'est régénéré et a permis à votre corps de puiser aux fonds de ses réserves. Cela vous à permis de tromper la mort, mais cela ne durera pas éternellement, expliqua le Docteur. Par contre, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai un vieil homme à sauver. Mais peut-être que j'ai fait mon temps, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Vous me demandez mon avis sur si vous devez mourir ou non ?

- Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, nous savons bien ce qu'il va se passer. J'essaie juste de repousser l'échéance, mais je crois bien que c'est le moment. Si je ne fais rien, Wilf va finir par mourir. Donc je pense qu'il ne reste plus qu'une chose à dire : Allons-y !

Il avança lentement vers la chambre de confinement, puis ouvrit brusquement la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton lorsque le Maître retarda encore un peu les choses.

- Docteur, que va-t-il advenir de moi ? Si vous mourrez, est-ce cela veut dire que je suis libre ? Je peux juste m'en aller et faire ce que bon me semble ?

- Je pense, oui. Je ne serai plus là pour vous arrêter, de toute façon. De plus, soyons honnête, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps …

Et sur ces mots, le Docteur appuya sur le bouton, permettant à Wilf de sortir mais libérant également les radiations à l'intérieur de la chambre où il se trouvait. La douleur était des plus atroces. Le Docteur criait de toutes ses forces, et son corps s'arquait sous l'ampleur de souffrance. Wilf et le Maître ne pouvaient détourner leurs yeux de ce macabre spectacle.

- On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? demanda Wilf, son visage rongé par la tristesse.

- Il n'y a malheureusement rien que l'on puisse faire. Mais tel que je le connais, il trouvera une solution. Comme d'habitude. Il s'arrange toujours pour être le héros de l'histoire, ça me rend dingue …

Et c'est alors que tout s'arrêta. Le bruit, les cris … Tout. La machine venait de rendre l'âme. Et le Docteur était roulé en boule sur le sol de la chambre de confinement. S'il avait s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre, tout ceci aurait pu être insignifiant. Mais il était le Docteur, l'éternel sauveur de la Terre, dont chaque humain avait un jour connu le nom. Et pour les deux hommes qui l'observaient, il était tout sauf insignifiant.

La porte qui les séparait du Docteur s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement. Wilf courut vers lui et le traina hors de la cabine. Le Maître ne l'y aida pas, il était comme pétrifié.

- Est-ce qu'il est … mort ? demanda Wilf.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache, vieux débris ! répondit le Maître.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes comme lui ! Vous devez bien pouvoir faire quelque chose !

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas de son côté, dit le Maître, sans desserré les dents.

- Mais vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt, hein ? Pas vraiment !

Le regard du Maître s'attarda un moment sur Wilf, avant de se poser sur le corps inanimé du Docteur. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait avoir des idées brillantes ! Il s'agenouilla près du Docteur et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il ne sentait pas de battement, mais il remarqua que les cicatrices sur son visage avaient commencé à disparaître, signe que sa régénération avait commencé. Ainsi, s'il parvenait à le sauver, le Docteur allait vivre, mais dans la peau d'un autre homme.

C'est alors qu'il l'eut, cette fameuse idée qu'il attendait.

- Je me demande si … dit-il pour lui-même tandis qu'il se frottait les mains.

Quelques étincelles apparurent, signe qu'il lui restait encore un peu d'énergie. Il posa alors ses mains sur la poitrine du Docteur, une au dessus de chaque cœur, et il y déchargea l'énergie, les faisant repartir. Il les entendit dés qu'ils se remirent à battre, pareil aux tambours mais en moins oppressant et obsédant. Les éclairs bleus cessèrent, toute sa puissance ayant été épuisée. Mais les deux cœurs du Seigneur du Temps étaient à nouveau fonctionnels.

Le Maître gifla le Docteur à nouveau, mais pour le réveiller cette fois. Le Docteur reprit ces esprits et fut surpris de trouver Wilf et le Maître penchés au-dessus de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes d'une stupidité affligeante, Docteur, répondit le Maître. Vous êtes exactement là où vous étiez avant de vous jetez dans un piège radioactif mortel.

- Mais alors je devrais être mort.

- Ah mais vous l'étiez ! Vous n'étiez plus des nôtres. La prophétie s'est donc réalisée. Mais je vous ai ramené à la vie. La prophétie mentionnait-elle que vous deviez rester mort ?

- Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai utilisé mon énergie pour faire repartir vos cœurs, voila comment, répondit le Maître. Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous régénérer, et tout se passera bien.

- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait, lui fit remarquer le Docteur.

- Je peux sentir mon corps dépérir. Et maintenant que les tambours ont disparu, je peux voir tout le mal que j'ai fait durant ma vie. Je me suis donc dit que je devais faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. Et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, et que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire, je vous ai sauvé. Je crois que j'ai tenté de me sauver également, dans un sens.

A présent, les cicatrices qui barraient précédemment le visage du Docteur avaient complètement disparu. Il semblait à moitié endormi, son esprit était brumeux. Le Maître reprit la parole, malgré quelques difficultés pour respirer.

- Vous avez absorbé toutes les radiations, vous devez vous régénérer. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous mourez, comme moi. Et non, je ne peux pas régénérer car ma résurrection est incomplète, dit-il pour répondre à la question muette du Docteur.

Le Docteur se tint donc droit comme un i et son corps explosa en une immense flamme dorée, tandis que le Maître l'observait, immobile. Mais le Docteur avait une idée. Il était pratiquement guéri, et il aimait son corps actuel, même s'il n'était pas roux. N'avait-il pas interrompu sa régénération avant l'ultime étape, la dernière fois ? Il pouvait très bien le refaire ! Et cette fois-ci, il avait bien mieux qu'une main pour absorber l'énergie résiduelle, il avait un Seigneur du Temps tout entier. En effet, si cette énergie avait permis la création d'un autre Docteur, certes humain, cela pourrait peut-être suffire à faire en sorte que le Maître redevienne un Seigneur du Temps à part entière.

Il réfléchit à la question aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait repousser la fin de sa régénération. Quand il fut au pied du mur, il décida de faire ce que lui inspirait le moment.

- Hé, Maître. Attrape !

Et il dirigea toute son énergie vers le Maître. Il espérait que cela pourrait donner à son corps l'impulsion qui lui avait manqué pour faire de lui un Seigneur du Temps complet, capable de se régénérer, encore et encore. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Il méritait une autre chance, après qu'il ait perdu toute une partie de sa vie sous le contrôle des tambours, à cause de leur espèce. Il était brillant, après tout. Et le Docteur n'avait vraiment pas envie de changer de corps et de personnalité.

Ainsi, les flammes moururent et le Docteur était toujours le même qu'auparavant, quoique entièrement guéri, évidement. Il secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, pour vérifier que tout était en place dans son corps, avant d'aller s'inquiéter du Maître. Ce dernier était debout, regardant ses mains, inspectant son visage, incrédule.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Maître ? demanda le tout nouveau Docteur, bien qu'identique à l'ancien.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, tout est redevenu normal. Mais sans les tambours, bien sûr. Mais je ne comprends pas, j'étais mourant, j'en suis certain ! Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez encore sauvé !

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours le même ? demanda-t-il, hésitant. Oh, mais attendez, j'ai compris ! Pendant que vous étiez dans ma tête, j'ai vu quelques bribes de vos souvenirs. Vous avez complété ma résurrection. Mon corps est redevenu stable, je suis à nouveau un Seigneur du Temps. Mais alors, la prochaine fois, je pourrais régénérer !

- Si tout va bien, oui. Par contre, je pense qu'il est temps que je raccompagne Wilf chez lui. Sa famille va avoir besoin de lui.

Le Docteur attrapa Wilf par l'épaule et l'emmena loin du Maître.

- Attendez ! cria le Maître, en leur courant après.

Le Docteur se retourna, et attendit que le Maître continue. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Que dois-je faire ? Je n'ai pas de TARDIS, je ne …

Le Docteur l'interrompit :

- Vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Vous pouvez parcourir la Terre en homme libre. Mais évitez juste de faire de la politique, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Vous connaissez les règles : personne ne doit découvrir que vous étiez Harold Saxon, sinon votre couverture serait grillée.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais vous ? Avec qui voyagez-vous en ce moment ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Personne. Je voyage seul. C'est mieux ainsi.

Le Docteur se retourna et continua sa route. Mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par le Maître, qui courut pour lui barrer le chemin.

- Mais vous aviez dit que ce serait un honneur …

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez dit que ce serait un honneur de voyager à travers les étoiles … avec moi. Votre offre est-elle toujours valable ?

- Je ne sais pas … soupira le Docteur.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi venir avec vous ! Juste un petit peu. Donnez-moi la chance de redécouvrir l'univers …

Le Maître semblait triste que le Docteur ait oublié ce qu'il avait dit, mais cette tristesse était inutile :

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce serait un honneur. Allons-y !

La réponse du Docteur rendit le Maître tellement heureux … Tout les trois marchèrent en direction d'où le Docteur avait caché le TARDIS. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et le Docteur prit les commandes pour ramener Wilf chez lui.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Alors, vous avez aimé ? Déteste ? Vous voulez à tout prix la place de béta pour lire le prochain chapitre avant tout le monde ? N'hésitez plus, cliquez et hop, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	2. A bord du TARDIS

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Pour votre plus grand plaisir, voici venir le chapitre 2 ! D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui se posent la question, la fic d'origine de hana-to-mame fait près de 50 chapitres, donc tout ceci est loin d'être terminé ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. Je m'excuse à nouveau pour les fautes qui peuvent trainer par ci, par là, mais je n'ai toujours pas de béta. Je relance donc mon appel : Oh toi, lecteur ou lectrice passionné par cette merveilleuse histoire entre les deux Gallifréens les plus sexys de tout l'univers, n'hésite plus, et devient en la béta ! En plus, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, juste relire, corriger les fautes et me dire si parfois la traduction se ressent trop.

Désolé pour ce petit mot qui a finalement un peu trainé en longueur, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Docteur, le Maitre et Wilf étaient tous trois à l'intérieur du TARDIS qui flottait à travers le temps et l'espace afin de le ramener auprès de Donna et du reste de sa famille.

- Vous reverrai-je un jour, Docteur ? demanda Wilf.

- Oh, mais absolument ! Je ferai en sorte de revenir vous voir avant ma prochaine régénération, répondit-il. Sinon, vous ne me reconnaitriez pas.

- Mais, vous avez stoppez votre régénération. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer, si vous n'avez pas envie de changer ?

- Parce que la première fois que j'ai stoppé ma régénération, j'étais avec … Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Bref, j'ai dirigé l'énergie dans ma main coupée. Et vous savez ce qui s'est passé après ça, Donna et la métacrise. Et cette fois-ci … Et bien cette fois, j'ai déchargé toute l'énergie dans le Maître, qui l'a absorbé. Voila pourquoi je n'ai pas changé. Je doute que j'aurais quelque chose pour absorber le surplus d'énergie à chaque fois que je devrais me régénérer …

- Je suis un peu perdu, dit Wilf. Si vous lui avez donné l'énergie qui était censé vous transformer, pourquoi est-ce que lui n'a pas changé ?

Il pointa du doigt le Maître, qui semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

- Parce … En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais quand j'ai canalisé l'énergie dans ma main, et que Donna l'a touché, un autre moi-même est apparu. Certes, il était humain, mais uniquement parce que c'est un humain qui a libéré l'énergie. Je suppose que comme cette fois-ci, je l'ai transféré directement à un Seigneur du Temps, et que son corps était pratiquement mort, l'énergie lui a juste servi à se guérir. Il n'y avait pas assez d'énergie pour lui permettre de régénérer cette fois-ci, il est donc bloqué dans ce corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à nouveau besoin de se régénérer.

Le Docteur ne faisait pas vraiment d'hypothèse, au fond, il savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Comme toujours quand il s'agissait du Docteur.

- Ok, d'accord, je vous crois sur parole. Pour cette fois ! dit Wilf, avec un petit rire moqueur.

A cet instant, ils sentirent un tremblement, signe que le TARDIS avait atterri, et le Docteur ouvrit la porte. Il sortit avec Wilf, tandis que le Maître restait à l'intérieur.

- Alors voila, c'est fini ? Du moins, pour le moment ? demanda Wilf.

- Oui, pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'un peu de vacances. C'est fatiguant, vous savez ? Sauver le monde comme ça, encore et encore, en ne prenant presque jamais le temps de faire une pause …

Le Docteur avait l'air un peu triste.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je peux imaginer. Ecoutez, vous êtes sûr que vous allez vous en sortir avec celui-là ? Wilf désigna le TARDIS. Vous feriez mieux de garder un œil sur lui.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Il est sous ma responsabilité maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il se conduira bien.

- Bien. Mais promettez-moi que vous viendrez me voir.

- Je vous le promets. Par contre, ne laissez pas Donna seule pendant quelques jours. Si elle tombe malade ou si vous sentez qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal, prévenez-moi. Vous savez comment faire.

- Oui, chef !

Wilf le salua, rapidement, et rentra chez lui. A travers la fenêtre, le Docteur pouvait apercevoir Donna et son fiancé. Il se retourna et rentra dans le TARDIS. Il se plaça devant les contrôle, sans vraiment savoir où il devait aller à présent. Il allait pousser et tirer quelques leviers au hasard quand une pensée le frappa. Peut-être devait-il demander au Maître où il souhaitait aller ?

- Vous n'avez rien dit depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le TARDIS, Maître. dit le Docteur, toujours face aux commandes.

Le Maître était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre un de ces piliers à la forme particulière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Et bien, vous pourriez me dire où vous voulez aller pour commencer. Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur ce que nous devrions visiter en premier.

- Docteur, vous ne trouvez pas ça idiot qu'après tout ce temps, on continue à se vouvoyer ? Maintenant que nous ne somme plus ennemis, peut-être serait-il temps de se dire « tu », non ?

- Sans doute …

- Alors, je peux te poser une question, Docteur ? demanda le Maître tandis qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers les commandes.

- Bien sûr, vas-y, lance-toi ! dit le Docteur, heureux que le Maître lui parle enfin, presque comme à un ami.

- Combien de compagnons as-tu eu ?

- Euh, beaucoup ... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le Maître se pencha vers lui, tellement près que le Docteur pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- Lequel est ton préféré ?

- En voila une question piège, dit le Docteur en baissant le regard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, Docteur, tu connais déjà la réponse !

- Quoi ? J'ai juste dit que j'avais eu des compagnons tellement formidables que ce ne serait pas juste de faire du favoritisme … dit le Docteur, ne relevant toujours pas la tête.

- Mais tu as déjà une favorite, dit le Maître, forçant le Docteur à relever un peu la tête. Tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas me mentir, Docteur. Je l'ai vu, dans ta tête, quand tu inspectais mon esprit.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire, qu'elle soit ma préférée ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda le Docteur, en proie à une rage soudaine.

- Calme-toi ! Je n'en ai pas après elle. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, elle est coincée dans un autre monde.

Le Maître s'écarta de lui, et s'appuya sur les commandes.

- J'ai vu quelques-uns de tes souvenirs. Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ...

La voix du Docteur s'éteignit et il fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

- Tu l'aimais, je l'ai senti, mais tu n'as jamais pu l'avouer. Tu ne peux toujours pas, d'ailleurs …

Le Maître s'arrêta quelques instants, pour donner au Docteur l'opportunité de parler. Comme le silence s'installait, il reprit la parole :

- Tu sais, je peux t'aider.

Ces mots captèrent l'attention du Docteur, qui releva la tête et regarda le Maître droit dans les yeux. Le Maître continua :

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je ne peux pas t'aider à aller la récupérer. Mais je peux faire disparaître une partie de la douleur.

- Comment ? Et qu'as-tu à y gagner ?

Les yeux du Docteur étaient légèrement plus humides que d'ordinaire.

- Il faut que je t'aide. Sinon, comment pourras-tu voyager avec moi et te regarder dans le miroir ? J'ai tué tellement de gens …

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, mais celle des Seigneurs du Temps et de leurs tambours.

Le Docteur vint s'installer à côté de lui.

- Peu importe, dit le Maître. J'ai quand même fait toutes ces choses. Et maintenant, les tambours ont disparu, même si j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Cela me fait un bien fou, mais en même temps, j'en souffre … Toute cette place dans ma tête, et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux vies que j'ai prises et à toute la peine que j'ai causée.

- C'est pour ça que tu as voulu voyager avec moi, demanda le Docteur, pour que je t'aide à éliminer cette souffrance ?

Le Maître regarda dans le vague pendant une seconde, puis il lui fit face et acquiesça, faiblement.

- Je peux faire ça.

Le Docteur attira le Maître à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Au début, le Maître resta là, les bras ballants, sans bouger. Puis il s'abandonna à l'étreinte et entoura le Docteur de ses bras, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois ? « Je te pardonne ». Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un début, de savoir que la personne qui est là avec toi ne t'en veux pas.

Le Maître le serra plus fort contre lui et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Il s'accrocha au manteau du Docteur et respira profondément. Le Docteur laissa sa tête reposer sur celle du Maître, et il resta là, à le serrer, pendant quelques instants. C'était assez bizarre. Il avait déjà pris le Maître dans ses bras, mais celui-ci ne lui avait jamais rendu son étreinte. Oui, c'était bizarre, mais agréable aussi.

Puis le Maître s'éloigna un peu, ses bras toujours autour du Docteur. Il garda les yeux baissés et dit :

- Pardon …

Le Docteur lui releva la tête et regarda le Maître au fond des yeux. Pendant un instant, il en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Pardon pour quoi ?

- Je suis tellement gêné. Personne ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, comme ça, par surprise. C'était comme si … plus rien n'avait d'importance … mais merci. Je me sens mieux, dit le Maître, toujours plongé dans les yeux du Docteur.

- N'en parlons plus. Alors, ça t'a aidé ? Ça va mieux, à présent ?

- Oui, ça va mieux. Donc je pense que maintenant, il faut que je te rende la pareille, dit le Maître, se libérant de l'étreinte du Docteur et rompant le contact visuel.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je m'en sors très bien, depuis le temps.

Le Docteur s'assit sur le sol. Le Maître suivit son exemple et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu n'as jamais fait face, tu t'es contenté de regarder ailleurs, pendant tout ce temps. Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche …

- Je sais. Mais je ne connais pas d'autre moyen …

- Moi non plus, admit le Maître. Mais il y a quelques trucs qu'on pourrait essayer. Par exemple, tu pourrais de me parler d'elle. Ça ne me gène pas de t'écouter, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'en parler …

La voix du Docteur s'éteignit à nouveau.

- Ok. Je pensais juste que si tu m'en parlais, je pourrais trouver quoi te dire pour t'aider à y mettre un terme. Mais peut-être que si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu pourrais me montrer.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà vu mes souvenirs.

- Non, j'ai dit que j'en avais aperçu quelques bribes. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Mais je veux t'aider, Docteur.

- D'accord, dit le Docteur, tu peux regarder si tu veux. Peut-être qu'ensuite, j'arriverai à t'en parler, et tu pourras alors me dire ce que bon te semblera, si tu crois que cela peut m'aider. Mais après ça, je ne veux plus jamais que l'on aborde ce sujet.

- Très bien. Si c'est trop dur, je te promets que je n'en parlerais plus jamais, murmura le Maître. Mais tu dois aller de l'avant, Docteur. Sinon, tu finiras par manquer quelque chose : Il y a quelqu'un d'autre pour toi, là-dehors. Tu n'y crois peut-être pas, mais je t'assure qu'il y a quelqu'un, une personne qui correspond exactement à ce dont tu as besoin.

- Peut-être … Peut-être que tu as raison. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda le Docteur.

- Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux, tout simplement. Je vais joindre nos fronts, comme la dernière fois, quand je t'ai montré les tambours, d'accord ?

- Bien, dit le Docteur tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le sol du TARDIS.

Le Maître réfléchit à la meilleure façon de faire. Il ne voulait pas se mettre sur le coté et devoir soulever la tête du Docteur durant toute la durée de l'opération. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se mettre à cheval sur lui et devoir se pencher … Il décida donc de se mettre à genoux derrière le Docteur.

- Je vais devoir te soulever la tête une seconde.

Ce qu'il fit juste après, afin de poser la tête du Docteur sur ses genoux. Il mit alors ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et unit leurs fronts. Il n'eut même pas à chercher les souvenirs qui l'intéressaient, ils étaient déjà là, attendant de se présenter au Maître.

Il regarda la précédente incarnation du Docteur rencontrer Rose, puis il les vit voyager et combattre, ensemble. Dans ces souvenirs, il ressentit tout l'amour que le Docteur éprouvait pour Rose, mais il pouvait également sentir à quel point elle l'aimait en retour, et combien elle souffrait du fait qu'il ne lui montrait pas ce qu'il éprouvait. Il observa tout ce qui arriva : la première fois qu'elle fut enfermée dans ce monde, loin de lui, puis la métacrise, et enfin le clone du Docteur et elle, coincés là-bas, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il vit absolument tout et surtout ressenti tout, ce qui fit qu'à la fin, il sut exactement quoi dire au Docteur.

Une fois que le Maître eu visionné tous les souvenirs, il souleva légèrement sa tête de celle du Docteur et lui parla :

- Vous êtes la personne la plus complexe que je connaisse, Docteur. Mais vous êtes également la plus exceptionnelle. Ce que vous avez fait pour elle, le sacrifice que vous avez fait, c'est tout bonnement exceptionnel …

Le Docteur n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand il lui répondit :

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas exceptionnel, en ce moment. Je me sens … Et bien, je me sens comme si je venais de tout revivre une seconde fois, sans rien pouvoir y changer.

- C'est vrai, tu ne peux rien y changer. Mais écoute-moi, lui expliqua le Maître, elle doit être tellement reconnaissante et tellement heureuse de ce que tu as fait pour elle. Et je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait plus que tout pouvoir faire la même chose pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire par là que tu lui as offert une version de toi, toi tout entier à la seule différence qu'il était humain. Il n'avait qu'un seul cœur, qu'une seule vie. Il vivra toute sa vie avec elle, il mourra avec elle. Elle souhaiterait sans doute pouvoir t'offrir quelqu'un qui pourrait partager ta vie… Quelqu'un dont la vie serait aussi longue que la tienne pour pouvoir la passer à t'aimer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que tu souffres pour toujours de son départ. Elle voudrait que tu n'oublies pas les instants que vous avez passés ensemble, mais elle voudrait surtout que tu ne restes pas seul, que tu te trouves quelqu'un. J'en suis sûr.

Le Maître fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du Docteur, faisant tout son possible pour le réconforter.

- Tu le penses sincèrement ? demanda le Docteur d'une voix quelque peu atténuée par la peine.

- Oui, j'y crois dur comme fer, lui répondit le Maître tandis qu'il lâchait le visage du Docteur.

Tous deux se levèrent et se firent face.

- De toute façon, elle serait bien incapable de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait vivre avec moi. La seule personne dans l'univers qui pourrait vivre aussi longtemps que moi, c'est …

Le Docteur s'interrompit quand il sentit des mains agrippant ses épaules et des lèvres doucement pressées contre les siennes. Les lèvres du Maître. Le Docteur laissa le baiser se prolonger pendant quelques secondes avant de repousser le Maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Docteur, dans un chuchotement.

- C'est juste que … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … fût la réponse du Maître. Je pense que tu devrais peut-être me déposer au prochain arrêt du TARDIS.

Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu d'embrasser le Docteur. Du moins, pas à cet instant.

- Non, c'est bon, juste … Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais voyager avec moi. Mais juste, ne …

Le Docteur n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment il devait finir sa phrase : voulait-il lui dire « ne refais jamais ça » ou bien « ne pars pas » ?

- Je suis désolé, dit le Maître tandis qu'il se détournait du Docteur. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tous ces sentiments … dans ta mémoire. Mais je pense vraiment que je devrais partir. Je veux vraiment t'aider, mais plus j'y pense et plus je réalise que je ne vais que te rendre les choses plus difficiles.

- Non, ne dit pas ça. Tu voulais voyager avec moi, et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Juste, dis-moi … C'est seulement à cause des souvenirs que tu as voulu … ?

Le Docteur fit un pas vers le Maître.

- Ça serait l'excuse parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Maître tandis que le Docteur haussait les sourcils, sous le choc. La vérité est que j'en avais envie depuis que tu as entendu les tambours. L'unique fait que tu y arrives m'a rendu tellement heureux. Et ensuite, tu m'as sauvé, et tu as refusé de me laisser mourir, malgré toutes ces personnes que j'avais blessées et tuées. Et même après que j'ai fait tout ça, tu me fais encore assez confiance pour me laisser voyager avec toi …

Le Docteur ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du maître. Etait-ce possible que ce qu'il disait soit vrai ? Pouvait-il réellement avoir des sentiments pour lui, juste parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ?

- Oh, mais attends une seconde ! dit le Maître en reculant. J'ai tout faux ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance, justement. Tu as tellement peur que je fasse encore du mal que …

- Non, tu as tort, l'arrêta le Docteur, en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'ai laissé voir mes souvenirs concernant Rose, non ? C'est juste que … Je ne suis pas … Je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Maintenant, pourrions-nous juste oublier ce qui s'est passé et partir quelque part ?

- Donc, ça ne te gène pas de voyager avec moi malgré …

- Pourquoi cela me gênerait ? Je peux gérer ça. Et je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour continuer à errer seul dans ce grand univers. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne veut être seul en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur se remit derrière les commandes.

- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit le Maître.

- Alors, Maître, où aimerais-tu aller ? Les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous sont presque illimités. Choisis-en une, et nous aurons le reste de notre vie pour voir tout le reste.

Le Docteur plaça ses mains sur des leviers et autres boutons.

- Je ne sais pas. Un endroit calme, relaxant, chaud. Peut-être une plage, ou quelque chose du genre …

- Ça me semble pas mal du tout !

Le Docteur courra tout autour des commandes, tirant des leviers, poussant des boutons, tournant des manettes, et au bout de quelques secondes, le TARDIS trembla en se posant au premier endroit auquel le Docteur avait pensé. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait choisit cette plage en particulier.

Quand ils sortirent du TARDIS, le Docteur et le Maître savaient tous deux où ils se trouvaient.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Je pensais que tu essayais de tourner la page ? dit le Maître tandis qu'il était là, debout, sur la plage où le Docteur avait vu Rose pour la dernière fois. Celle dans cet Univers, du moins.

- Je veux vraiment tourner la page. Mais je pense qu'après t'avoir montré mes souvenirs, cet endroit est resté fixé dans mon subconscient. Quand tu as parlé d'une plage, je suis venu ici, comme par reflexe.

Le Docteur regardait autour de lui pendant qu'il expliquait tout cela.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda le Maître.

- On doit être environ 20 ans avant l'élection d'Harold Saxon. Comme ça, personne ne pourra te reconnaitre et nous n'interférons pas avec ta chronologie personnelle. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai demandé au TARDIS.

- Il n'y a personne … dit le Maître.

- Et bien, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais un endroit calme. Il y a des serviettes dans le TARDIS, si tu veux t'assoir sur le sable. Il doit aussi y avoir des maillots de bain quelque part, mais je ne me souviens plus où … Donc si tu veux te baigner, tu devras le faire tout habillé. D'ailleurs, si tu veux te changer plus tard, ou si tu as trop chaud, on devrait pouvoir te trouver des vêtements corrects dans le dressing, dit le Docteur, en retournant dans le TARDIS.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me baigner, merci. J'ai juste envie de me détendre, donc je me contenterai de la serviette, pour le moment. En plus, j'ai un T-shirt sous mon sweat, donc je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me changer pour le moment, dit le Maître en regardant le Docteur revenir avec deux serviettes. Merci, lui dit-il quand il lui en tendit une.

- De rien, répondit le Docteur.

Il ne portait plus son long manteau brun, qui était maintenant accroché sur un des piliers du TARDIS. Le Docteur regarda autour de lui pendant un instant, comme s'il tentait de décider quoi faire. Puis il retourna là où il avait pris les serviettes. Quand il en ressortit, il portait toujours ses converses et son pantalon habituel, mais il avait remplacé le haut de son costume par un T-shirt bleu clair. Ce changement de vêtements avaient rendu ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Il posa sa veste au-dessus de son manteau.

- Passe-moi ton sweat, dit-il au Maître, je vais le poser ici.

Le Maître fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et enleva son sweat noir, révélant un T-shirt rouge, puis le passa au Docteur. Une fois que son sweat eut rejoint les affaires du Docteur sur le pilier, ils allèrent sur la plage avec leur serviette. Ils les étendirent sur le sable, et le Maître s'allongea de tout son long, tandis que le Docteur se contenta de s'assoir en regardant l'océan.

- Maître, dit-il.

- Oui, Docteur ?

- Je crois que j'en ai enfin fini avec Rose.

Le Maître s'assit et se tourna vers le Docteur, qui avait toujours les yeux perdus dans l'océan.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna le Maître.

- C'est juste que … J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, dit le Docteur en tournant la tête pour regarder le Maître, à propos du fait qu'elle aimerait que je me trouve quelqu'un. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que nous soyons ici. A chaque fois que j'ai voulu venir sur cette plage, je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas le supporter, car j'aurais envie qu'elle soit là avec moi. Mais je pense que je peux enfin la laisser s'en aller, car je ne voudrais pas être ici avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Maître …

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Oh, mais quel est donc ce bouton que je ne saurais voir ? Mais oui, c'est le bouton destiné aux reviews ! Vas-y, petit lecteur, prend ton courage à deux mains, clique dessus et raconte-moi tes impressions sur ce chapitre.

A la prochaine ! (En espérant que cette fois, j'aurais une béta ! Oui, je sais, je suis ch**nte avec ça, mais c'est pour votre bien !)


	3. Confessions et Réalisations

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Désolé pour l'attente ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous épargne mon petit blabla d'introduction ;) Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

Le Docteur et le Maître restèrent assis là en silence pendant quelques seconds. Les vagues étaient les seules à briser le silence avec leur doux sifflement, tandis qu'elles venaient s'écraser sur la plage avant de repartir pour mieux revenir et repartir encore.

Le Maître n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire en réponse aux mots du Docteur. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. C'était un sujet assez délicat : le Maître était très heureux que le Docteur ai enfin surpassé la perte de Rose, mais il était sûr que le Docteur était encore très fragile. Mais le silence commençait à se changer en une tension insoutenable, et le Maître dut donc se résoudre à dire quelque chose :

- Pourquoi moi ? N'y a-t-il aucune autre personne qui te viendrait à l'esprit ?

- Pas une seule, dit le Docteur en tournant la tête pour regarder le Maître. Bien sûr, il y a pleins de personnes qui sont spéciales à mes yeux. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne sait réellement ce que j'ai traversé. Toi, tu sais tout, ou du moins, tu peux comprendre.

- Ouais.

- Je suis heureux que tu m'aies convaincu de te laisser m'aider. Et pas seulement concernant Rose …

Le Docteur se mit à nouveau à admirer l'océan.

- Ouais, était la seule réponse que réussissait à formuler le Maître.

- Hé, Maître, dit le Docteur en se rallongeant, appuyé sur ses coudes.

- Oui, Docteur ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- N'importe quoi, répondit le Maître.

- Est-ce que tu … Enfin, je veux dire, comment … Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, exactement ?

Le Docteur s'étendit complètement sur sa serviette et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

- C'est une bonne question, dit le Maître. Je pense que, quand je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure, j'étais tellement secoué par tout ce qui était arrivé que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, personne ne pouvait entendre les tambours, et puis tu as réussi, et tu as refusé de m'abandonner à mon sort. Mais je pense que c'est plus profond que ça.

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, d'étonnement. Le Maître continua :

- Je veux dire, nous étions amis, sur Gallifrey, avant que les tambours ne détruisent ma vie. Et même après ça, c'était comme si nous étions resté amis. Je veux dire, nous étions ennemis et tu me courrais tout le temps après en essayant de m'arrêter, mais nous étions toujours amis. Notre amitié n'a jamais vraiment disparu. C'était comme si tu voulais protéger tout le monde de moi, y compris moi-même. Et ça, c'est être un véritable ami.

- Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais cessé de te considérer comme un ami. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les tambours, mais … On a juste continué à courir l'un après l'autre, dit le Docteur. Mais, tout ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. Si tu n'as pas envie de répondre, c'est pas grave, mais dit-le …

- Je n'avais pas encore fini, répondit le Maître. Quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons traversé, ensemble et séparément … Et tu as toujours été la seule personne qui semblait s'intéresser à ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, tu sais. Donc je pense que … ce que je ressens en ce moment … n'est qu'une version plus intense de ce que j'éprouvais alors. Un sentiment différent, mais similaire, dans le fond.

- Et quel est ce sentiment ? demanda le Docteur.

- Docteur … Je t'aime. Et j'en suis désolé.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Je suis content que tu sois franc à ce sujet, dit le Docteur.

- Je sais que tu as dit que tu en avais fini avec Rose, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes tout cela à la légère. Tu ne devrais pas précipiter les choses. Et je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu as raison. Rose est partie, et elle ne voudrait pas que je sois malheureux. Je l'aime toujours, mais plus comme avant. Maintenant, c'est plus comme une profonde et sincère affection pour tout ce qu'elle était, pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Ce n'ai pas aussi douloureux que ce que je pensais, dit le Docteur en fermant les yeux.

- Si tu es sûr que ça va …

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, insista le Docteur.

- Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que toi tu ressens pour moi ?

Le Docteur ne dit pas un mot. Le cœur du Maître lui faisait de plus en plus mal à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Enfin, Docteur, moi j'ai répondu à ta question ! Dis-le, tout simplement. Si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose, je peux le comprendre. Je te promets de ne pas rendre la situation trop difficile. Et si tu veux que je m'en aille, je le ferai.

- Tu vois, c'est ça qui rend tout si compliqué. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir, et je ne te forcerais jamais à le faire. Surtout maintenant, parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je ne sais pas si … C'est juste que je ne sais pas. Tu peux faire des choses que personne d'autre ne peut faire. Comme rendre quelque chose compliqué pour moi, par exemple. Ou bien m'aider à dépasser mon histoire avec Rose. Je n'avais encore jamais laissé personne entrer dans ma tête. Je n'y avais même jamais pensé. Mais toi, je t'ai laissé entré, sans restriction, et je t'ai montré mes souvenirs. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre faire ça. Mais je savais juste que tu ne me ferais pas de mal, que je pouvais te faire confiance.

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais volontairement, du moins, dit-le Maître, une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

- Je le sais bien. Et je sais que je … ressens quelque chose pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas te dire quoi, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée, admit le Docteur.

- Tu ne peux pas me le dire parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Ou parce que tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre ? demanda le Maître.

Il s'empressa de se rapprocher du Docteur. Peu lui importait s'il n'était plus sur sa serviette et qu'il avait du sable partout sur lui. Il voulait juste se sentir plus proche de Docteur, en cet instant. Et il était si près de lui que le Docteur pouvait sentir son odeur, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

- Je ne sais pas, dit le Docteur.

- Si, tu le sais, chuchota le Maître.

Le Docteur tressaillit, n'ayant pas vu que le Maître s'était autant rapprocher de lui. Le Maître posa une main sur la poitrine du Docteur, juste au-dessus de ses cœurs.

- Admets-le, tu ne peux toujours pas le dire. Rose a dû se retrouver bloquée dans une autre dimension uniquement pour entendre ton clone le dire. Je veux t'entendre le dire. S'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas …

Le Docteur ne trouvait pas les mots. Devait-il vraiment exprimer ses sentiments ?

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Écoute, Docteur, je ne veux pas te forcer, je sais que c'est dur. Mais s'il te plait, fait un effort ! De quoi as-tu peur ? dit le Maître d'une voix apaisante.

- Peur ? demanda le Docteur. Je n'ai peur de rien !

- Oh que si ! Tu avais peur de mettre Rose en danger, argumenta le Maître. Et bien, je vais sans doute me mettre plus en danger que tu ne pourrais jamais le faire, donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. Et tu étais triste que vous ne puissiez pas vieillir ensemble. Et bien, peu importe car nous allons tout deux vivre encore très, très longtemps. Je ne vois donc rien qui puisse t'en empêcher, à part peut-être le fait qu'en vérité tu me détestes, et que je ne fais que me ridiculiser en pensant que tu pourrais ressentir autre chose pour moi.

- Je ne te déteste pas, Maître, et tu le sais. Mais tu as raison à propos de tout le reste. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je veux dire, tu n'es plus sous l'emprise des tambours que depuis très peu de temps. Je pense que pour le moment, on s'en sort bien comme amis, mais si quelque chose de plus apparaît, et bien on suivra le mouvement et on verra bien où ça nous mènera. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêt à t'offrir autre chose que mon amitié.

- D'accord, répondit le Maître. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Tant que je peux voyager avec toi, ça me suffit amplement. Pour le moment.

- Merci, dit le Docteur.

- Une dernière chose.

- Oui, Maître ?

Le Maître attrapa l'un des bras du Docteur posée sous sa tête et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Désolé, mais on n'est pas mieux comme ça ?

- Si, c'est vrai.

- Ça te gène si on reste comme ça pendant quelques instants ? demanda le Maître.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit le Docteur en sentant la main du Maître serrer doucement la sienne.

Et ils restèrent là, allongés sur le sable, main dans la main. Même si le Docteur n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Et il savait que le Maître n'en avait pas envie non plus. Donc ils restèrent juste allongés là, à penser : le Docteur réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire quant aux sentiments du Maître pour lui, et le Maître à où ils allaient voyager ensuite.

Ils avaient l'impression de n'être sur cette plage que depuis quelques minutes quand le soleil commença à se coucher.

- Depuis combien de temps on est là ? demanda le Maître.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être une heure ou deux, répondit le Docteur. Je croyais que tu avais une montre ?

- Non.

- Ah bon ? dit le Docteur. On devrait peut-être retourner au TARDIS, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, sans doute.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis le Docteur lâcha la main du Maître, et tous les deux s'assirent.

- Maître ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? De voyager avec moi ? Tu sais que je ne peux rien te promettre.

Le ton du Docteur se voulait sérieux, mais une pointe de tristesse transparaissait malgré tout.

- Je le sais. Et ça me va très bien, car nous deux voyageant à bord du TARDIS, ça va être génial.

- Parfait ! Alors viens, lèves-toi, dit le Docteur en se levant puis en tendant la main au Maître.

Il l'aida à se relever, et ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant quelques secondes. Puis ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction du TARDIS. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Docteur resta devant les commandes, indécis.

- Que dirais-tu que l'on mette le TARDIS quelque part où on pourrait la cacher, et que l'on se repose un peu ? Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de dormir, mais je pense que ça pourrait nous faire du bien, de laisser nos cerveaux au calme, après tout ce que nous avons traversé.

- Je trouve que c'est une idée merveilleuse, Docteur ! répondit le Maître, en réalisant qu'il était effectivement très fatigué.

Le Docteur sourit au Maître par-dessus les commandes, et le cœur du Maître rata presque un battement. Il s'avança jusqu'au Docteur, mit un bras autour de sa taille et emprisonna le visage du Docteur de son autre main.

- Je suis désolé, mais est-ce que je … juste une dernière fois ? S'il-te-plaît, après je te promets que je te laisserai tranquille avec ça, chuchota le Maître avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

- Hein ? Ah … J'imagine que ça ne peut pas vraiment faire de mal. Vas-y.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que…

- Maître, fais-le.

Le Docteur avait à peine fini sa phrase que les douces lèvres du Maître étaient déjà sur les siennes. Ce baiser était presque le même que le précédent, mais en plus doux. Le Maître profita au maximum de cet instant, puis il se recula quand il sut qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin.

- Merci.

- De rien. Bon, il faudrait que tu te trouve une chambre, si tu veux pouvoir te reposer. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, vu qu'il y a plusieurs chambres d'amis dans le TARDIS. Il te suffira de penser au mot « chambre » quand tu te baladeras dans les couloirs, et elle te conduira à l'une d'elles.

- D'accord. Donc on se revoit tout à l'heure, quand je me réveillerai, dit le Maître tandis qu'il avançait dans les couloirs du TARDIS.

- Oh, et si tu veux te changer, il te suffit de penser à « dressing ».

- Pas de soucis !

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à le dire, ou même à la crier ! Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une petite review, non ?

Au fait, la place de béta est toujours vacante, si quelqu'un est soudain intéressé ;)


	4. Les couloirs du TARDIS

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Désolé pour le délai, mais j'ai repris les cours donc j'ai un peu moins de temps à consacrer à ma traduction. Mais vous pourrez constater avec bonheur que ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Maître déambula dans les couloirs du TARDIS pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Le Docteur lui avait dit que s'il pensait très fort au mot "chambre", alors il arriverait à la destination souhaitée. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une pièce contenant un lit : il était tombé sur des salles-de-bain, des cuisines, des buanderies, des bureaux, et toutes sortes de pièces des plus étranges, mais pas la moindre chambre. Finalement, il abandonna ses recherches et décida de retourner auprès du Docteur. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à retrouver la salle de contrôle. Il était pourtant revenu sur ces pas, en faisant bien attention à refaire le même chemin en sens inverse, mais il ne reconnaissait rien. Pire, il avait la sensation de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément au cœur du vaisseau. Frustré et épuisé, le Maître ne vit plus qu'une seule solution : il cria le nom du Docteur à pleins poumons.

Le Docteur, en entendant l'appel du Maître, pensa qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et se précipita à son secours. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour le rejoindre : il répéta inlassablement dans sa tête "Maître" et les couloirs du TARDIS se déformèrent de telle façon qu'ils le menèrent directement à lui.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver si vite ? demanda le Maître.

- C'est le TARDIS, elle m'a mené à toi.

- C'est impossible ! J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit, et regarde où j'ai atterri ! dit le Maître, faisant référence à la bibliothèque de style gothique devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Je vois. Je suppose que le TARDIS essaye de se venger de tout ce que tu lui as fait subir. Tu sais, la machine à paradoxe, tout ça ... Elle doit sans doute penser que tu es un traître et que tu n'es là que pour la récupérer. Mais si je lui dis de te laisser tranquille, elle le fera.

- Mais oui, bien sûr.

- Non, vraiment, elle le fera !

- Arrête de parler du TARDIS comme si c'était une personne !

- Peut-être que si je t'emmène avec moi, elle ne te fera rien.

- Très bien, Docteur. Après-toi.

Le Docteur commença à avancer à travers les couloirs et le Maître tenta de le suivre, mais sans succès. Ils furent séparés presque instantanément et le Maître se retrouva encore perdu.

Le Docteur continua d'avancer pendant un moment avant de réaliser que le Maître n'était plus là. Il soupira, puis alla le rejoindre.

- Ton vaisseau me déteste, dit le Maître quand le Docteur apparu au détour d'un couloir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste vraiment, sinon, elle aurait fait pire, crois-moi ! Non, elle prend juste sa revanche sur toi, en te faisant tourner en rond.

- Et comment je suis supposé me trouver une chambre dans ces conditions ? gémit le Maître, agacé mais surtout attristé.

- Prends ma main. Elle m'emmène toujours où bon me semble. Si tu t'accroches à moi, elle ne pourra rien faire. Elle n'oserait pas !

- Très bien. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu devras me tenir la main à chaque fois que je voudrais aller quelque part ? demanda le Maître.

- Oui, mais juste le temps que le TARDIS réalise que tu n'es pas un intrus.

Le Docteur attrapa la main du Maître et l'entraina avec lui. En quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte en bois.

- Et voilà ! Cette chambre peut devenir la tienne.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien. Repose-toi. Après, nous irons dans un endroit fantastique !

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte pour le Maître, qui disparut à l'intérieur de ce qui était à présent sa chambre.

Le Docteur se dirigea alors vers sa propre chambre, où il s'empressa de grimper sur son immense lit aux couvertures rouges. Il s'allongea et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Mais dés qu'il commença à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, quelque chose le ramena à la réalité. Son corps était épuisé, mais son esprit refusait de s'abandonner au repos. Alors il se leva et décida d'aller se balader dans son cher vaisseau, dans l'espoir de découvrir une pièce oubliée, par exemple. Il passa devant de nombreuses pièces, mais aucune d'elles ne retinrent son attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la chambre qu'il avait attribué au Maître. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait forcément dû penser au Maître pour se retrouver là, et décida d'aller se recoucher. Il allait tourner les talons quand il entendit une plainte étouffée venant de la chambre.

Le coté chevaleresque du Docteur lui fit se demander si quelque chose ou quelqu'un était à l'intérieur, en train de faire du mal au Maître. Il ouvrit donc la porte, silencieusement, et se faufila à l'intérieur de la chambre, son tournevis à la main. Il entendit alors clairement la voix : ce n'était personne d'autre que le Maître lui-même. Le Docteur se glissa tout près du lit de taille moyenne au milieu duquel son ami était endormi, à moitié recouvert d'une couverture noire épaisse. Il gigotait un peu, sans doute aux prises avec un cauchemar, selon le Docteur. Alors qu'il se rapprochait encore, il put distinguer les mots qu'il prononçait :

- Désolé ! Je suis désolé ! S'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas !

Et il put voir des larmes couler le long des joues du Maître, tandis qu'il continuait :

- Docteur. Pardon ! Les tambours … J'ai mal ! Je t'en pris, ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis désolé …

Le Docteur ne put le supporter. Les mots continuaient d'affluer et il souffrait de le voir comme ça. Il s'assit donc au bord du lit et se tourna de telle façon qu'il puisse se pencher légèrement au-dessus du Maître. Il caressa doucement sa joue en chuchotant :

- Maître … Maître, réveille-toi. Allez … C'est juste un mauvais rêve, Maitre.

Alors les cris et les pleurs cessèrent, et les yeux embués du Maître s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Maître, toujours à moitié endormi.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar. Je t'ai réveillé parce que … Et bien, tu avais l'air plutôt effrayé. Tu pleurais.

- Ah oui, je me souviens, dit-il en reniflant. Je rêvais que tu m'avais renvoyé sur Gallifrey avec les Seigneurs du Temps. Et les tambours étaient toujours là, à me hanter. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir, et tu n'allais pas revenir me chercher, et …

Le Maître recommença à pleurer, mais pas avec autant de force que précédemment.

- Oh, Maître. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Regarde, je suis là. Tu vas bien. Il n'y a aucun tambour, et nous sommes les seuls Seigneurs du Temps encore en vie. Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne les laisserais pas faire.

- Merci, dit le Maître d'une voix éraillée par la peine, mais aussi le soulagement.

- Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ? demanda le Docteur. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu fasses d'autres cauchemars.

- Tu ferais ça ? supplia le Maître. S'il te plaît, juste le temps que je m'endorme. Je me sentirais vraiment plus en sécurité si je sais que tu es là, avec moi.

- Mais bien sûr.

Le Maître attrapa la chemise du Docteur du bout de son index, et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Une fois bien installé, le Docteur remonta la couverture sur eux deux. Dans son mouvement, sa main effleura le jean du maître.

- Maître, tu portes toujours ton jean ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu pouvais emprunter des vêtements, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un pyjama ?

- Je me suis perdu, tu te souviens ? répondit-il d'une voix endormie. Une fois arrivé ici, je n'ai pas eu envie de ressortir.

- Oh, tu aurais du me le dire !

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, dit le Maître en enfonçant son visage dans le cou du Docteur.

- Bon, tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu es sans doute encore plus épuisé qu'avant, avec tous ces cauchemars.

- Oui. Mais s'il te plaît, reste, ne part pas avant d'être sûr que je suis endormi.

- Je n'irais nulle part, même quand tu te seras endormi. Je veux être là pour m'assurer que tu vas passer une bonne nuit.

- C'est gentil. Merci, Docteur.

- De rien … répondit ce dernier, un peu gêné.

Puis il entendit la lente et calme respiration du Maître, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser tout contre lui. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il entoura ses bras autour du Maître, le serra contre lui et s'endormit dans cette bulle de confort. Aucun d'eux n'avait dormi depuis longtemps, donc ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Mais tous deux allaient mieux rien qu'en sentant que l'autre était là à ses côtés.

Les heures passèrent, de nombreuses heures, tandis que nos Seigneurs du Temps, épuisés par tous les récents évènements, dormaient. Et quand finalement le Maître se réveilla, il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait au premier abord. Il était là, dans un lit, enlacé par un autre corps chaud, et il était un peu effrayé. Puis tout lui revint. Le TARDIS, le rêve, tout … Et ses cœurs battirent à tout rompre quand il se rappela qui était allongé là, avec lui, jambes et bras entrelacés aux siens dans ce qui lui semblait être le plus magnifique des puzzles. Il admira le Docteur en train de dormir et fût surpris de réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Le Maître se dégagea lentement et délicatement de l'étreinte du Docteur, en essayant désespérément de ne pas le réveiller. Car même s'il aimait plutôt l'idée qu'ils aient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il savait que le Docteur pourrait se sentir un peu gêné, donc il préférait quitter le lit avant son réveil. Il parcouru la pièce qui l'entourait du regard à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, car il voulait éviter à tout prix de devoir sortir et donc se perdre à nouveau dans les couloirs. La chambre était meublée dans un style assez épuré : une bibliothèque du même bois que celui de la porte, un fauteuil de cuir noir assez grand pour accueillir un couple enlacé à coté duquel se trouvait une petite table noire surplombée d'une lampe, et enfin une commode dans un coin.

Le Maître voulait jeter un coup d'œil aux livres de la bibliothèque, mais quelque chose attira son attention sur la commode et, par curiosité, il en ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Il ne trouva à l'intérieur que quelques couvertures, donc il le referma et ouvrit le tiroir suivant. Celui ne contenait qu'une seule et unique chose : une clé. Le Maître la prit entre ses doigts et l'examina de plus près. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette clé ? Et surtout, pourquoi le Docteur la conservait-elle dans la commode d'une de ses chambres d'ami ? Si c'était pour la cacher, ce n'était pas très réussi puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le tiroir pour la masquer.

La clé intriguait fortement le Maître, ce qui le poussa à la mettre dans sa poche, espérant que le Docteur ne remarquerait pas son absence. Malheureusement, puisque son jean était originaire de la Terre, les poches n'étaient hélas pas plus grandes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et l'on pouvait donc apercevoir le contour de la clé, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour que le Maître la remette à sa place.

N'ayant aucune envie de continuer à farfouiller dans le contenu de la commode, il referma les tiroirs et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sur ces étagères se trouvaient des tas de livres venant de la Terre, notamment tous ceux d'Agatha Christie. Il y avait également des livres venant d'autres mondes, certains dont même le Maître n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il allait en prendre un dont la tranche ne portait pas de nom quand il entendit le froissement des draps, et il se retourna pour voir le Docteur rouler sur le dos.

Le Docteur s'assit, regardant autour de lui. Il sembla confus pendant un moment, puis il secoua la tête quand il se souvint. Il croisa alors le regard du Maître, qui lui souriait, et lui sourit en retour tandis que le Maître se faufilait sur la pointe des pieds pour venir s'assoir à ses cotés.

- Bonjour, dit le Maître.

- Salut, répondit le Docteur.

Le Maître se mit à rire et le Docteur lui demanda ce qui était si drôle, ce à quoi le Maître répondit :

- C'est assez rare de voir un Seigneur du Temps au réveil, avec en plus une douce haleine matinale.

Le Maître se remit à rire. Le Docteur souleva un sourcil, réfléchit une seconde puis regarda ailleurs et s'excusa avant de se lever.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Non, quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller au cas où tu souhaitais encore dormir.

- Merci, mais je suis réveillé maintenant. Tu veux te changer ? Je peux t'emmener au dressing, si tu as besoin.

- Oh oui ! Ces vêtements ne sont vraiment plus confortables après avoir été porté plusieurs jours.

Le Maître se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Allons-y, alors ! dit le Docteur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il attendit que le Maître le rejoigne pour lui demander :

- Tu me donnes la main, ou tu veux essayer de t'y rendre par toi-même ? Je ne suis pas très sûr que le TARDIS …

- Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque, l'interrompit le Maitre, glissant immédiatement sa main dans celle du Docteur. Je n'ai aucune envie de me perdre … encore !

- D'accord, alors on y va !

Main dans la main, les deux Gallifréens parcoururent quelques couloirs, et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une pièce dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Il y avait des vêtements partout, des tonnes de vêtements. Le Docteur s'éclipsa, après avoir promis au Maître que le TARDIS ne pouvait pas modifier l'intérieur des pièces, afin de le laisser libre de se choisir ses nouveaux vêtements. Le Maître farfouilla dans la pièce pendant un moment, découvrant des vêtements de toutes sortes. Il arrêta finalement son choix sur un costume noir, similaire à celui qu'il portait durant sa période « Harold Saxon », et chercha un endroit où se changer. En voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de cabines d'essayage (d'ailleurs, pourquoi y en aurait-il eu ?), il chercha juste un endroit un peu à l'écart qui pourrait le camoufler. Une fois son nouveau costume sur le dos, il prit ses anciennes affaires et alla appeler le Docteur à la porte du dressing.

Quand ce dernier apparu, il portait évidemment son costume marron à fines rayures. Il était aussi beau qu'à son habitude, même si ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, ce qui n'était pas un mal, bien au contraire.

- Mets tes vêtements n'importe où, mais souviens-toi juste où tu les as mis, au cas où tu voudrais les remettre. Désolé, mais je ne sais même plus si le TARDIS possède une buanderie. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien lavé ! Si jamais j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements, je viens ici me changer. Je devrais peut-être y réfléchir …

- Je vais juste les mettre près de la porte, comme ça je les verrais dés que je viendrais ici la prochaine fois. Merci pour les vêtements.

- Aucun problème. Et maintenant, que veux-tu faire ?

- Et bien, nous devrions peut-être aller nous brosser les dents !

- Bonne idée, acquiesça le Docteur. Vers la salle de bain alors. Si elle existe encore ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds …Enfin, on verra bien ! Allons-y.

Cette fois-ci, le Docteur ne demanda pas la permission du Maître avant de lui prendre la min et de l'entrainer à travers les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une pièce sans porte, toute équipée avec lavabo, douche et toilettes.

- Ok, donc visiblement, elle est toujours là. Maintenant, il faut encore que je me souvienne où sont les brosses à dents ! Euh … Bon, je cherche dans le placard et tu regardes dans les tiroirs.

Ils réussirent finalement à mettre la main sur des brosses à dents, du dentifrice et tout un tas d'autres ustensiles de toilette. Le Docteur et le Maître se brossèrent les dents simultanément, et ils se retrouvèrent donc à se battre pour le lavabo, comme deux enfants.

- Voila, dit finalement le Docteur, nous sommes frais et dispos. Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Il y a un bowling quelque part, ainsi que d'autres jeux des différentes planètes que j'ai visités. Mais la grande majorité vient de la Terre, désolé.

- Et bien, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche, dit le Maître en pensant à la clé qu'il avait soigneusement transféré de son jean à la poche intérieur de son costume.

- Décris-moi juste l'endroit et j'essayerai de faire en sorte que le TARDIS le trouve pour toi.

- En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je cherche, donc tu devrais peut-être juste penser « là où le Maître souhaite aller » pendant que nous marcherons et nous verrons bien, dit le Maître plein d'espoir.

- On dirait que tu as fouiné … Mais puisque je suis moi-même un fouineur, et que je te fais confiance, attrape ! dit-il en lui offrant sa main.

Le Maître sourit brièvement, puis pris la main de Docteur avant de se remettre à courir avec lui à travers les couloirs. A croire que ce Seigneur du Temps ne savait pas comment se déplacer en marchant … Le Docteur pensa comme promis « là où le Maître souhaite aller », encore et encore, pendant que le Maître ressassait « la porte que cette clé ouvre ». Et ils déambulèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, si l'on considère le fait que cela ne prenait habituellement que quelques secondes au Docteur pour traverser le TARDIS.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte si immense qu'elle aurait pu laissé entrer 4 personnes de front. Le Maître sut alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la bonne pièce, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Je ne connais pas cette pièce, dit le Docteur tandis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte. De toute façon, c'est fermé, on ne peut pas entrer. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, exactement ?

- Et bien, visiblement, commença le Maître, à la recherche d'un bon mensonge, ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais. Est-ce que ta chère TARDIS serait en train de perdre de son talent ?

- Alors là, tu es injuste ! Ca serait tellement plus simple si tu me disais où tu veux aller. Je pourrais trouver cette pièce pour toi. Je suis d'ailleurs un peu inquiet quant à ce que tu cherches … admit le Docteur.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le Maître. Tu crois que je prépare quelque chose, que je veux encore te prendre ton TARDIS ?

Son visage était empreint de tristesse, mais le Docteur ne remarqua rien car il le masquait derrière un de ces sourires narquois dont il avait le secret.

- Et bien, honnêtement, oui. Je veux dire, tout est arrivé si vite. Tu n'es libéré de l'emprise des tambours que depuis hier ! Et puis, tu m'as dit toutes ces choses que je ne voulais pas entendre, du tout. Et tu as fait ces cauchemars. Et maintenant, tu veux roder dans le TARDIS sans me dire où tu veux aller. Tout ceci est un peu déconcertant parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête !

- Mais je n'ai rien en tête, justement ! protesta le Maître. Je te le jure.

- Oui, peut-être, mais tout ceci est en train de me rendre fou ! Pas étonnant que le TARDIS ne te laisse pas te balader seul ! Même elle n'arrive pas à te comprendre, alors qu'elle se connecte directement à ton esprit ! s'écria le Docteur.

Trouvant là une opportunité, le Maître rebondit :

- Non, je pense qu'elle cherchait juste à me mettre en garde. Peut-être que maintenant, elle me laissera aller où bon me semble. J'ai envie d'essayer. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu vas revenir à la salle de contrôle avec moi pour que je puisse garder un œil sur toi.

- Mais Docteur ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais confiance en moi, alors prouve-le ! Je veux juste me promener dans le TARDIS, promis. J'en ai assez de devoir être pris par la main à chaque fois que je veux aller quelque part. Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin que je lui prouve que je me comporterai bien, et toi aussi. S'il te plait ?

- Je te laisse cinq minutes. Si d'ici là, tu n'es pas revenu dans la sale de contrôle ou si tu ne m'as pas appelé, je te retrouverais et tu n'iras plus jamais nul part tout seul. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui chef ! répondit le Maître en souriant.

Le Docteur jeta un dernier regard au Maître, septique, puis retourna aux commandes.

Et le Maître, qui avait agrippé la poignée de la porte afin que le TARDIS ne réarrange pas les couloirs autour de lui, sortit la clé de sa poche et l'utilisa pour déverrouiller la porte. Il passa la tête dans l'encadrement, et découvrit une immense pièce plongée dans la plus grande obscurité. Mais dés qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce, les lumières s'allumèrent. Puis une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

- Ah, c'était donc ça que tu me cachais …

Le Docteur entra dans la pièce et se posta aux cotés du Maître.

- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ! s'écria le Maître, se rendant compte que le Docteur l'avait espionné.

- Mais tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser dans mon TARDIS sans surveillance ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ! Je ne crois pas, non. Oui, je te fais confiance, mais pas avec mon TARDIS, pas après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, répondit le Docteur.

- Mais tu as dit que tu allais …

- J'ai menti, tout comme toi. Je devais voir ce que tu allais faire. Pourquoi tu tenais tant à entrer dans cette pièce, au point de chercher à te débarrasser de moi ? Je n'ai plus utilisé cet endroit depuis des lustres, soit au moins plusieurs régénérations, dit le Docteur en regardant autour de lui. Je ne me souvenais même plus de son existence … D'ailleurs, où as-tu trouvé cette clé ? demanda-t-il en faisant face au Maître.

Ce dernier était complètement abasourdi. Il balbutia :

- Et bien … Je … Je l'ai juste … en quelque sorte …

- Donne-la-moi, dit le Docteur en tendant la main.

Le Maître ne réfléchissait même plus, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de massue sur la tête, et donna machinalement la clé au Docteur.

- Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu voulais tant garder sous clef. J'étais juste curieux.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut …

- Comment ça ? demanda le Maître, confus.

- C'est juste une expression terrienne. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres, expliqua le Docteur. Enfin, je suppose que cette fois, tu ne pensais pas à mal. Mais s'il-te-plaît, arrête de ramasser toutes les babioles qui trainent …

- D'accord, mais dis-moi juste une chose : quand est-ce que tu as déjà utilisé cette pièce ? Je veux dire, nous sommes dans une salle de réception, en plein milieu d'une piste de danse ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que c'était fermé à clé ?

- Je t'avoue que je ne m'en souviens plus. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cet endroit. Mais il m'arrive de danser. D'ailleurs, tu as du me voir danser dans mes souvenirs, tu sais, avec Rose, lors de ma dernière régénération. Mais même à cette époque, je n'ai pas utilisé cette pièce, donc je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps exactement elle est restée là à prendre la poussière.

- Toi ? Tu danses ? Tellement que tu as même besoin de ta propre salle de réception dans ton TARDIS ? Tu as organisé des soirées ici ou ce genre de choses ?

- Non, cet endroit me sert juste à danser. Parfois seul, mais aussi avec des invités, quelques fois, des compagnons pour la plupart.

- Est-ce qu'il y a de la musique ?

- Evidemment ! répondit le Docteur, moqueur.

- Tu veux danser ? demanda le Maître, désignant d'un signe de tête le parquet sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Non merci. Je ne danse pas très bien. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais organisé de fête ici.

- C'est un peu triste, se moqua le Maître.

- C'est vrai, mais bon … Allons-nous-en.

- J'ai envie de danser avec toi.

- Et bien c'est dommage, parce que je viens juste de me lever et tu m'as déjà épuisé ! Donc il n'en est pas question. Mais allons quelque part, dehors, n'importe où …

- Je n'irai nulle part avec d'avoir danser.

- D'accord. On se voit plus tard alors ! dit le Docteur en s'éloignant.

Avant que le TARDIS n'ait l'occasion de les séparer, le Maître attrapa le Docteur par la manche.

- S'il-te-plaît, Maître, je n'ai aucune envie de danser maintenant. Et puis, d'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu soudain une telle envie de danser ?

- C'est juste que tu as une immense pièce destinée uniquement à la danse, donc maintenant que je l'ai vu, je veux danser sur ce magnifique parquet. Il n'attend que ça !

- Tu es pire qu'un gosse ! D'accord, mais juste une danse. Tu as compris, juste une ! Et ensuite, s'il-te-plait, tu viendras avec moi dans la salle de contrôle comme un gentil petit garçon, et je te laisserais faire du coloriage dans un coin.

Le Maître lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « ce n'était pas drôle et je t'aurais pour ça » avant de lui sourire et d'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la piste. Le Docteur le suivit en grommelant, puis sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? demanda le Maître.

- Mettre de la musique ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me déplacer jusque là-bas quand il me suffit de faire ça ?

Il appuya sur le bouton de son tournevis qui fit son bruit habituel et la pièce fut bercée par une douce musique.

- J'imagine que non … Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un du matin, dis-moi.

- C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête et que j'aimerais être aux commandes. Ça m'aide à réfléchir.

- Ah, d'accord. Je suis désolé. Mais nous sommes là, maintenant, alors tentons d'en profiter. Danse avec moi, et ensuite, je te jure que je te laisse tranquille.

- Merci, dit le Docteur. Désolé si j'ai été désagréable tout à l'heure. Mais tu dois comprendre que même si tu m'as sauvé la vie et que tu m'as dit que … Bref, ce n'est pas parce que tu semble différent que tu l'es vraiment. J'ai beau être gentil, je ne suis pas idiot.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Je te promets qu'après ça, je te prouverais combien je me suis amélioré. Je sais que c'est un changement radical, mais je n'ai plus aucune pensée malveillante. Tout cela venait des tambours, et ils ne sont plus là donc ce n'est plus que le Maître à présent à l'intérieur de ma tête. Certes, la dernière fois que j'ai été seul là-dedans, j'avais 8 ans, donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'être le Maître veut dire. Mais donne-moi une chance, Docteur. Tu peux même y jeter un coup d'œil, si tu veux. Je ne te cacherais rien.

- Très bien. Mais maintenant, finissons-en avec cette histoire de danse.

Le Maître lui offrit un large et franc sourire, prenant sa main dans la sienne et enveloppant sa taille de l'autre. Le Docteur posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du Maître après avoir à nouveau appuyé sur le bouton de son tournevis, lançant ce qui semblait être un slow. Ils ne dansèrent pas vraiment, ils se contentaient de tourner lentement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand il sentit que la situation s'y prêtait, le Docteur demanda à son compagnon :

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour que je jette un œil dans ton esprit ?

- Bien sûr, si c'est la seule solution pour que tu me fasses confiance.

Alors ils dansèrent encore un peu, avant que le Docteur n'avance doucement son visage vers celui le Maître qui fit de même, laissant ainsi leurs têtes reposer l'une contre l'autre, front contre front. Et le Docteur parcourut l'esprit du Maître tout en continuant de danser, lentement.

Le Docteur farfouilla un peu partout dans la tête du maître. Il regarda seulement ses pensées, et non ses souvenirs car cela serait comme franchir une limite, mais il ne trouva aucune « mauvaise » pensée. Par contre, il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Le Maître tentait de lui dissimuler quelques unes de ses pensées.

- Maître, dit-il à haute voix, me cacher des choses ne fait que te rendre plus suspect.

- Mais tu ne veux pas voir ça, répondit le Maître. Enfin, si tu en a vraiment envie, il te suffit de regarder plus profondément. Ce n'est pas que je veuille te tenir à l'écart, mais tu ne veux avoir à ressentir ça, crois-moi.

- Maître, j'ai ressenti toutes les souffrances possibles, et j'ai vraiment besoin de voir toutes tes pensées si tu veux pouvoir rester ici avec moi.

- Très bien, dit tristement le Maître, alors peut-être que je devrais partir …

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Si vous êtes en colère contre cette fin, tapez 1. Si vous voulez connaitre la suite, tapez 2. Si vous voulez taper l'auteur, cliquez pour reviewer ;)


	5. Le départ du Maître ?

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je tiens tout à d'abord à remercier Duneline pour ces reviews ! C'est réconfortant de voir que cette traduction plaît et qu'elle est suivie par quelques uns. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce court chapitre ! Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture !

* * *

- Tu veux vraiment partir ? demanda le Docteur. Est-ce qu'au moins ces pensées que tu me caches en valle la peine ?

- Elles n'ont aucune importance, vraiment aucune, dit le Maître. Je veux juste t'éviter de les voir. Tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu verrais et tu me ferais sans doute partir de toute façon alors pourquoi ne pas partir maintenant ? Et nous éviter toute cette peine inutile ?

En disant cela, le Maître s'était détaché du Docteur, avant de se précipiter hors de la salle de réception. Il parcourut quelques couloirs avant d'atterrir dans la salle de contrôle, le Docteur sur ces talons.

- Evidemment, remarqua le Maître, elle me laisse aller où je veux du moment que c'est pour partir, pas vrai, tas de ferraille ?

Le Docteur frappa la console du plat de la main.

- Oh, la méchante fille ! dit-il au TARDIS. Tu n'as pas honte d'être aussi mesquine ?

- Docteur, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec ta … folie ! Je m'en vais ! Pose le TARDIS n'importe où et laisse-moi descendre. Je m'en fiche d'où, même si c'est sur la Terre, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi quitter ce vaisseau.

- Pourquoi es-tu tellement sur la défensive ? Il doit s'agir de très mauvaises pensées … Je voulais seulement les voir afin de savoir comment nous protéger tous les deux, dit le Docteur.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin de plans de défense, puisque je m'en vais. Allez ! Appuie sur des boutons, tire des leviers, fait ce qu'il faut mais dépose-moi quelque part ! le supplia frénétiquement le Maître.

- Ecoute, je peux peut-être t'aider. C'est peut-être quelque chose que je peux arranger. Allez, je t'ai fait confiance, la plupart du temps. Même s'il te reste quelques pensées venant des tambours, je ne vais pas te jeter dehors ! Tu peux t'en sortir, dit le Docteur en tentant de paraître confiant.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Ce ne sont pas à proprement parler de mauvaises penser. Je dirais même qu'elles sont très bonnes, à vrai dire, mais j'ai peur qu'elles puissent te mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui me mettrait mal à l'aise à mon tour. Et la seule façon d'éviter ça, c'est que je m'éloigne de toi.

- Ecoute, si ça concerne … tes sentiments à mon égard … ne t'en fait pas. Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, après toute la haine et le dédain que tu as pu ressentir, c'est normal et même sain pour toi de ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Détends-toi. Tu n'es pas le premier à être victime de mon irrésistible charme, dit le Docteur d'une voix sexy.

- Tu crois que tout ceci n'est qu'un effet secondaire des tambours ? Tu penses que je ressens tout ça juste parce que … parce que tu étais la seule personne alentour ? Tout ceci n'est pas un accident, Docteur. Ce n'est pas une de mes nombreuses lubies.

Le Maître était à présent tout proche du Docteur.

- Je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer. Et ça me suffit d'être ton ami, c'est déjà formidable. Mais tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me laisser aller et venir seul dans ton vaisseau, et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi, mais j'en souffre quand même, Docteur.

Le Maître semblait assez fâché, à présent. Alors il se retourna, marcha jusqu'à la porte du TARDIS et l'ouvrit.

- Attends ! Mais où tu vas ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire décoller le TARDIS, on est toujours là où je l'avais garé pendant que nous dormions !

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste sortir, dit le Maître sans se retourner.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit le Docteur. J'ai confiance en toi. Vraiment, je t'assure. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas rester, laisse-moi au moins t'emmener autre part. On est sur une planète parking, donc tu ne trouveras pas grand-chose là-dehors.

- Je tente ma chance. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour me déposer autre part.

- Mais on ne sait même pas à quelle époque nous sommes ! Allez, tu n'as pas envie d'être coincé sur un parking le reste de ta vie ! essaya-t-il de le raisonner.

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de passer ma vie dans la salle de contrôle du TARDIS juste parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance, dit le Maître en lui faisant face.

- Maître, je viens de te dire que je te fais confiance. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Sil te plait, tu es mon ami. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici. Il n'y a personne qui vit sur cette planète, il n'y a que des gens qui viennent poser leur vaisseau juste le temps de faire une sieste. Et puis ils se contentent de repartir, sans qu'aucun ne sorte, à moins d'être perdu. Tu ne trouveras personne dans le coin.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te soucies de tout le monde ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de me laisser m'en aller ? En plus, comme ça, tu aurais beaucoup moins de choses à gérer. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et ce n'est pas grave, crois-moi, je comprends. Et je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me faire confiance, d'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux vraiment t'en blâmer ? Mais ne me mens pas, Docteur. Je sais bien que mes sentiments te préoccupent. Donc je veux bien remonter dans le TARDIS, mais si tu ne me déposes pas quelque part, je sauterais hors de ce vaisseau de fou sans jamais revenir, dit le Maître, furieux et blessé.

Le Docteur essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Finalement, il réussit à articuler un faible « ok » et laissa le Maître remonter dans le TARDIS. Quand ils décollèrent, le Docteur lui demanda où il souhaitait aller, mais il n'en avait que faire, ce qui l'obligea à se creuser la tête pendant une bonne minute.

- J'ai trouvé l'endroit rêvé : une planète servant d'aire d'autoroute interstellaire. Il y en a une pas loin d'ici, si je me souviens bien, même si la distance n'est pas vraiment un problème dans notre cas. C'est parfait pour toi : il y a pleins de voyageurs de passages qui s'arrêtent là-bas. Tu resteras peut-être bloqué là-bas pendant un moment, mais dés que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour te prendre en stop, tu pourras aller où tu veux.

- Ça me semble bien.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet tandis que le TARDIS tournoyait à travers l'espace et le temps jusqu'à l'une des nombreuses planètes servant d'aire de repos non loin de là. Le silence se brisa lorsque le TARDIS se posa dans son bruit strident habituel dû à l'enclenchement du frein à main.

- Nous y sommes, dit le Docteur. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble. Derrière cette porte, il y a un monde plein de créatures parcourant l'univers à la recherche d'aventures.

Le Docteur sauta d'un bond jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

- Et voila ! Bon vent. Et à propos, on est à peu près cent ans après toute l'histoire Harold Saxon, donc, au cas où tu te retrouverais par hasard sur Terre, personne ne devrait te reconnaître, mais ça ne te ferais pas de mal d'être discret malgré tout. Juste au cas où.

Le Maître resta là sans bouger, à fixer le Docteur. Allait-il vraiment se contenter de le jeter dehors dans un endroit inconnu ? Juste comme ça, sans aucune hésitation ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Maître. Tu m'as dit que peu t'importais où je te déposais et cet endroit est le meilleur auquel j'ai pu penser. Je te connais, et rester sur la même planète toute ta vie ne te rendrait pas heureux. D'ici, tu pourras trouver quelqu'un avec qui voyager et te changer les idées.

- Bien sur, dit le Maître en passant la porte.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu sais ? murmura le Docteur. Ça ne me dérangerais pas que tu restes. Ou si un jour, tu changes d'avis et tu veux revenir, il te suffit de m'appeler et je ferais tout pour te rejoindre.

- Non, je dois partir. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, je reviendrais.

Malgré tout, il semblait hésitant, regardant dehors comme s'il essayait d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait là-bas.

- Non, je dois vraiment partir.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais rien ne t'y oblige. Tu vas devoir te décider rapidement parce que je repartirai dés que j'aurai avalé un morceau. Je meurs de faim. Je pense que j'en aurais pour une petite demi-heure. Si tu veux rester avec moi, il te suffira de revenir au TARDIS. Sinon, si tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui tu as envie de voyager, ne reviens pas et je comprendrais, je m'en irais sans faire d'histoire. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Et le Docteur se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un restoroute terrien. En entrant, il vit une créature à la peau violette de sexe indéterminée derrière le comptoir, et il commanda des toasts avec de la confiture. Il se dit que le temps de manger tout ça et de boire le thé qu'il allait commander ensuite, le Maître aurait le temps de prendre sa décision.

Pendant ce temps, dans le TARDIS, le Maître essayait tant bien que mal de déterminer ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de partir. C'est vrai, il voyageait avec le Docteur ! Mais, dans le même temps, il sentait que le Docteur avait besoin d'espace. Et être enfermé dans une boite, certes immense, avec quelqu'un qui est amoureux de vous, ça ne collait définitivement pas à la définition de « l'espace ». Il savait que ce serait plus facile s'il pouvait connaitre de façon certaine les sentiments du Docteur à son égard. S'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il l'aime un jour, il serait capable de rester là, avec lui. Parce qu'alors, il connaitrait les limites, des limites qu'il n'oserait jamais franchir. Mais voir le doute planer ainsi était une torture pour le Maître. Le Docteur ne lui fournissait jamais une réponse précise. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il y réfléchissait ? Qu'il considérait l'éventualité d'avoir un jour quelques sentiments pour lui ? Si seulement il pouvait en avoir la certitude …

Il savait que partir n'était pas dans son intérêt, que ça ne lui ferait aucun bien. Et il voyait bien que le Docteur arrivait à gérer tout ça. Il savait qu'il en était capable. Mais pas lui-même, et c'était bien ça le problème. Parfois, il voyait passer sur le visage du Docteur des expressions qui l'amenaient à la conclusion qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Mais le Docteur n'avait-il pas dit que c'était simplement de l'amitié ? Pouvait-il vraiment supporter de voyager avec lui dans ce cas ? Serait-il capable de passer ses journées avec l'objet de son affection en sachant que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés ?

Après mûres réflexions, le Maître décida que cela valait le coup, malgré tout. Et s'il devait souffrir, cela ne serait qu'une preuve de plus qu'il était encore vivant, grâce à cet incroyable Seigneur du Temps. Il ne pouvait ni rester seul, ni le laisser seul. Alors il resterait à ses côtés, même s'il devait s'arracher les deux cœurs pour y parvenir.

Il était un peu embarrassé de vouloir rester après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour que le Docteur le laisse partir, mais peu lui importait. Il voulait juste être avec le Docteur, pour toujours. Et pour ça, il voulait faire des efforts et lui éviter d'avoir encore à subir ses avances, dont il savait qu'il allait devoir apprendre à les contrôler, même s'il avait du mal à s'y résigner.

Le Docteur venait juste de finir son toast quand son thé lui fut servi et qu'il entendit la porte du restoroute s'ouvrir au son de la petite clochette. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur le siège à coté de lui au comptoir, et sans même avoir vérifier de qui il s'agissait, il demanda avant de boire une gorgée de thé :

- Alors Maître, tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Je n'ai même pas cherché.

- Je n'y crois pas. Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? As-tu au moins décidé si tu voulais partir ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, il te suffit de partir si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier.

- Encore heureux que je ne suis pas ton prisonnier ! Mais je reste quand même, parce que j'en ai envie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait faire tout ce chemin pour finalement changer d'avis, s'excusa le Maître en semblant lui-même surpris par sa décision.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit le Docteur en vidant d'un trait sa tasse avant de sauter de son tabouret. J'avais envie de venir ici de toute façon. J'adore leurs toasts ! Bien sûr, un toast reste un toast où qu'on aille, mais j'aime venir les manger ici. On est à l'autre bout de la galaxie et pourtant ce restoroute est une réplique de ceux que l'on trouve sur Terre. C'est réconfortant. C'est l'endroit idéal pour faire une pause, de temps en temps. Si tu veux commander quelque chose, n'hésite pas, ils le mettront sur ma note.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, dit le Maître.

- Alors prend ton manteau, nous partons ! On a des choses à faire et des endroits à voir ! s'écria-t-il tout excité, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Où allons-nous ? lui demanda le Maître, à sa suite.

- Aucune idée. Et toi ?

- N'importe où, sauf sur Terre.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'adore la Terre !

- J'avais remarqué … Ecoute, ce n'est pas que j'ai une dent contre les humains, ou je ne sais quoi, mais ils sont ennuyeux à force. Je me doute bien qu'on finira un jour par atterrir là-bas, et même plus d'une fois tel que je te connais, mais pas maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose d'amusant ? proposa le Maître en entrant avec le Docteur dans le TARDIS.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas … Et si on allait … assister à un match de quelque sport intergalactique ?

- Du sport ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc … Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose comme du shopping.

- Du shopping ? Le grand et méchant Docteur, la créature la plus crainte de tout l'univers veut aller faire du shopping ?

Le Maître se retint de rire.

- Je ne parle pas de déambuler pendant des heures dans un immense centre commercial, mais plutôt faire le tour des magasins de technologie pour y dénicher quelques gadgets, répondit le Docteur. Et puis, je t'avais promis un livre de coloriage, non ?

- Ha ha ha, très drôle, répondit sarcastiquement le Maître. Mais sinon, ça me semble parfait ! Je suppose donc que notre prochain arrêt est le marché intergalactique ?

- On est parti alors ? demanda le Docteur dans un sourire.

- Je suppose, oui. Deux des plus grands esprits qui vont faire du shopping, qui l'aurait cru ?

- Je suis content que tu ais décidé de rester, Maître.

Les cœurs du Maître bondirent dans sa poitrine quand il entendit les paroles du Docteur. Ajouter à cela son sourire ravageur, le Maître dû résister à l'envie d'agir sous l'impulsion du moment et se contenter de lui sourire en retour et de répondre :

- Moi aussi, Docteur.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Allez, faites-moi plaisir et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! N'hésitez plus, cliquez !


	6. Un léger problème

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Mes chers lecteurs adorés, pardonnez-moi pour ce retard, s'il vous plait ! Il y a eu un gros bug sur ma session de et je ne pouvais plus publier ! Mais je pense que ce chapitre vous permettra de m'excuser ;) En plus, il a été béta juste pour vous par Luffynette, que je remercie.

Comme me l'a fait si bien remarqué MoutonGarou, je n'ai pas mis le lien vers la fic originale, erreur que je m'empresse de réparer ici :

.net/s/5919696/1/Out_of_Death

Enfin, je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Alors, commença le Maître, que fait-on ?

- Maintenant, on va au marché ! Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps …

Le Docteur trifouilla les manettes du TARDIS avant de se retourner vers le Maître pour lui sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes acheter au marché ? demanda le Maître.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il, son visage froncé montrant qu'il réfléchissait. Je suppose qu'on va faire le tour des étals jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire notre attention.

- Ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan.

A ce moment là, un grondement venant des entrailles du TARDIS se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le Maître, en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr … dit le Docteur en vérifiant les écrans et en pressant des boutons.

Puis il y eu un gros « bang » qui secoua le TARDIS, malmenant les Seigneurs du Temps.

- Nous nous écrasons ! cria le Maître, avec tout de même une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix.

- Il me semble, oui, confirma le Docteur, sans pour autant avoir l'air inquiet.

Le vaisseau continuait de trembler, forçant ses deux passagers à se cramponner à la console centrale.

Puis un craquement assourdissant retentit : le TARDIS s'était écrasé quelque part, projetant les deux Seigneurs du Temps à terre, l'un sur l'autre. Le Docteur entendit un bruit sourd quand il atterrit sur le Maître, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans le noir.

Le Docteur attendit un moment, histoire d'être sûr que le vaisseau était stabilisé, puis il se releva. Il sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche et appuya sur le petit bouton, brisant le silence de son bourdonnement familier et éclairant les alentours de sa douce lumière bleue. Les lumières vacillèrent légèrement et le léger ronflement du TARDIS en fonctionnement se fit à nouveau entendre.

- D'après ce que je peux voir, il n'y a pas de dégâts. Est-ce que tu sais où l'on s'est écrasé ? demanda le Docteur.

N'ayant aucune réponse, le Docteur appela le Maître et le chercha des yeux. Il le découvrit allongé sous un renfoncement de la console et son visage passa en un éclair de la surprise à l'inquiétude. Il se rua vers son ami.

La poitrine du Maître se soulevait et s'affaissait à une vitesse normale, ce qui rassura le Docteur : il ne l'avait pas écrasé quand ils étaient tombés. Enfin, la frêle carrure du Docteur n'aura pas pu lui faire beaucoup de mal, de toute façon, mais c'était la première possibilité qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Le Docteur essaya de réveiller gentiment le Maître, mais sa tentative ne fut pas très concluante. Finalement, il décida de transporter le Maître jusqu'à la chambre qu'il lui avait attribué. Il avait dû se cogner la tête en tombant, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Il allongea le Maître sur son lit et l'observa, se demandant quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ici, au cas où il aurait besoin de lui. En plus, s'il partait et que le Maître tentait de quitter la pièce, le TARDIS le perdrait dans ses tréfonds. Ce qui donna une idée au Docteur. Il sortit de la pièce, son tournevis à nouveau en main. Il le pointa tout autour de l'encadrure, afin de fixer la pièce à cet endroit. Ainsi, le TARDIS serait libre de modifier tous les couloirs sauf celui menant la chambre du Maître à la salle de contrôle. Ainsi, si le Maître avait besoin de lui, il n'aurait qu'à sortir, à traverser le couloir et au coin, il serait à destination. Brillant, comme toujours.

Donc, après avoir rapidement vérifié que le Maître était toujours dans les vapes, le Docteur s'attela à la réparation du TARDIS. Il regarda en son sein ce qui n'allait pas. Mais tout était bien en place, il n'y avait aucun dommage interne. C'était donc forcément un évènement extérieur qui avait entrainé le crash.

Le Docteur était sur le point d'aller justement voir où ils avaient atterri quand le murmure du TARDIS se fit plus puissant, envahissant son esprit. Elle cherchait à communiquer avec lui.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " pensa le Docteur à son attention.

Elle ne forma aucuns mots, mais il réussit d'une certaine façon à comprendre ce qu'elle pensait.

" Tu t'es crashée volontairement ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'étais tellement inquiet ! "

Elle s'introduisit à nouveau dans son esprit pour lui dire qu'elle refusait d'aller où que ce soit dans ces conditions.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Le Maître est mon invité, je veux qu'il reste et tu te dois de m'écouter ! "

Elle lui répondit que tout cela n'était pas un acte de malveillance mais bien une action dans leur propre intérêt.

"Comment le fait de te crasher peut être dans notre intérêt ? J'ai eu peur que tu sois blessée !" répondit le Docteur. Une autre pensée du TARDIS lui parvint, à laquelle il répondit : "Mais bien sûr que j'étais inquiet pour lui, lui aussi est important pour moi ! "

Et le vaisseau se tut. Il était excédé par son comportement, mais il se dit que tout ceci devrait attendre, car il devait vérifier que le Maître allait bien.

Il retourna dans la chambre du Maître et vit qu'il était toujours allongé dans la même position qu'il l'avait installé. Le Docteur s'avança doucement vers lui, étudiant son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque signe d'inconfort. Etrangement, il paraissait à la fois confus et en paix. Le Docteur se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser le Maître.

C'est alors qu'il eut une autre idée. Le Docteur n'avait pas vraiment envie d'envahir son intimité, mais c'était l'occasion rêvée de découvrir ce que le Maître lui cachait, ces pensées qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit.

Alors, il se hissa sur le lit et s'installa aussi près du Maître que la décence le permettait, et comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, il se pencha et toucha son front avec le sien. C'est devenu un geste si banal que c'en était presque apaisant pour son esprit prompt à s'emballer.

Le Docteur se balada dans l'esprit du Maître, revoyant un tas de pensées qu'il avait aperçu la dernière fois. Les pensées qu'il souhaitait voir restaient évasives le Maître avait mis en place de très bonnes défenses. Mais comme il était endormi, son esprit était plus vulnérable et donc plus susceptible de plier sous la puissance du Docteur. Finalement, il réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les murs qu'il avait si bien dressé, et le Docteur trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher. Maintenant qu'elles étaient à portée de main, que c'était si simple de les voir, le Docteur se sentit mal d'être là, mais il décida de regarder ces pensées malgré tout.

Ce qu'il vit ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il attendait. Pas le moins du monde. Il savait que le Maître essayait de lui cacher ses sentiments pour lui, la dernière fois que le Docteur était dans son esprit, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la réelle puissance des sentiments en question.

Il put voir tout ce que le Maître pensait de lui : combien il voulait partir afin d'éviter de blesser le Docteur, mais combien il voulait rester juste parce que c'était ce que le Docteur voulait. Combien partir le ferait souffrir car il serait loin du Docteur, mais combien rester près de lui lui faisait mal car le Docteur ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il aimait à propos du Docteur, comme son sourire ou son coté chevaleresque. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner quelqu'un, pas même une personne comme lui ayant causé tant de destructions. Son habitude de déblatérer sans fin à propos de n'importe quoi, même quand il ne savait exactement ce dont il parlait, parce qu'il finirait bien par être fixé à force d'en parler.

Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il ressentait les sentiments du Maître. Et il savait qu'il devait sortir à présent de sa tête, car en regardant ces pensées, il les faisait ressentir au Maître, lui faisant donc de la peine par la même occasion. Alors le Docteur se retira de l'esprit du Maître et promit, pour eux deux, qu'il n'entrerait plus jamais dans la tête du Maître sans y avoir été invité.

Après avoir vu toutes ces choses, le Docteur ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le Maître seul. Pas même une seconde, même s'il était endormi. Alors il s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés, en le regardant dormir. Il en profita pour réfléchir à ses propres sentiments, et tenter de clarifier son esprit.

Il resta assis là pendant des heures, avant de réaliser que si le Maître se réveillait et le trouvait là en train de l'observer, il serait sans doute contrarié. Alors, il se leva juste le temps d'aller attraper un livre, et se rassit près du Maître pour lire. Son esprit n'était pas vraiment concentré sur les mots imprimés sur les pages, mais cela l'aidait à canaliser son esprit de regarder quelque chose de précis plutôt que de se perdre dans le vague.

Il était arrive à la moitié de l'histoire, sans prêter une grande attention à ce qu'il s'y passait, quand il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés. Le Maître s'assit et regarda fixement le Docteur, qui pu voir dans ses yeux toutes les émotions qui y fleurissaient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais endormi ? demanda le Maître, un peu inquiet.

- Le TARDIS s'est écrasé et tu es tombé sur la tête, dit le Docteur sans quitter le Maître des yeux.

Le Maître porta une main à son front avant de demander :

- Pourquoi nous sommes-nous écrasés ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était crashée volontairement, sans me préciser pourquoi, répondit le Docteur.

Il posa la main sur le front du Maître, et la laissa juste une seconde avant de la retirer et de d'affirmer :

- Aucun signe de commotion ou de dommage permanent. Mais tu devrais te reposer encore un peu.

- Je vais bien ! protesta le Maître.

- Tu as de la fièvre, ce qui n'est pas un bon signe quand on vient de se cogner la tête, même si l'on est un Seigneur du Temps.

Le Maître se détourna de lui et son regard sembla perdu pendant un instant, puis il le fixa à nouveau et l'accusa :

- Tu … Tu étais dans ma tête !

- Je me demandais combien de temps cela prendrait avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tu as dû te cogner assez fort, je pensais que tu me crierais dessus à la seconde où tu te serais réveillé.

Le Docteur sourit, avec un petit rire nerveux. Puis son visage redevint sérieux, sachant qu'il devait s'expliquer. Il devait bien ça au Maître.

- D'accord, je suis désolé. C'est juste que … Je devais savoir ce que tu me cachais. Je ne voulais pas te harceler, et je me suis dit que comme tu étais endormi, ce serait plus simple. Et ça l'était. Mais je suis réellement désolé, et je ne referais plus jamais ça, je te le promets.

- Donc, tu as tout vu ? demanda le Maître, effrayé. Toutes mes pensées te concernant ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Docteur. C'est uniquement ma faute. C'est moi qui ait été curieux et qui ait envahit ta tête.

- Je suis désolé de ressentir de telles choses.

- Non ! s'écria le Docteur en posant son index sur les lèvres du Maître. Je t'interdis d'être désolé pour ça. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Si seulement je pouvais t'aimer en retour …

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda le Maître, plutôt déçu.

- Non … Enfin, je t'apprécie énormément. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais dans le même temps, je ne veux pas avoir l'impression que je te force à rester.

- Tu ne me forces en rien, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

- Je sais, dit le Docteur. Et j'en suis heureux. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire.

- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le Maître en rapprochant son visage de celui du Maître.

- Je pense que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, voir combien tu te soucies de moi … Et quand je te regarde, c'est juste que … C'est comme si je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

- Oh, Docteur … chuchota le Maitre, leurs visages à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Docteur, inquiet.

- Parce que, commença le Maître, maintenant, je vais être encore plus après toi. Maintenant que je sais que tu pourrais peut-être avoir des sentiments pour moi, je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner. Non pas que je pourrais le faire, même si je le voulais, mais je ne vais plus tenter de restreindre mes sentiments. Je t'aime, Docteur.

- Je sais, fût la seule réponse à laquelle le Docteur put penser.

- Je me doute bien que tu le sais.

Les mots du Maître étaient à peine audibles, et une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres réclamèrent celles du Docteur. Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable aux précédents. Il était fiévreux et passionné. Et cette fois-ci, le Maître ne se retint pas, et le Docteur ne se laissa pas seulement embrasser, il répondit à son baiser. C'était agréable et il se sentait bien. Car même s'il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments, le Docteur savait que c'était une occasion qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser passer.

Mais tout s'arrêta brutalement. Le Maître se recula brusquement, laissant le Docteur ahuri et à bout de souffle.

- Juste une chose. Tout ceci est sincère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'essayes pas juste de te moquer de moi ou je ne sais quoi ?

Se souvenant finalement de comment on respire, le Docteur lança au Maître un regard des plus sincères et lui dit :

- Evidemment que je suis sincère ! Je n'oserais jamais t'embobiner de cette façon.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi. Je suis heureux de prendre tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner, tu sais, affirma le Maître, mais le ton de sa voix montrait combien il était heureux en cet instant.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Mais je veux juste qu'on laisse les choses se faire à leur rythme, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas tomber de haut ou que l'on emprunte le mauvais chemin, confessa le Docteur.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dit le Maître avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur le front du Docteur. Je te promets qu'importe la hauteur dont tu tomberas, je serais toujours là pour te rattraper. Promets-moi juste de ne pas prendre peur durant la chute, parce que ça ne ferait que rendre tout cela plus difficile pour nous deux.

- Je te le promets, Maître, dit le Docteur, un peu stupéfait par la déclaration romantique du Maître mais surtout ravi du fait qu'ils allaient vraiment se lancer dans cette aventure ensemble.

- Parfait !

Le Maître sourit mais le Docteur décela une once de douleur sur son visage.

- Tu as toujours mal à la tête. Cela ne me plait pas beaucoup. Pourquoi tu ne t'allongerais pas pour te rendormir un peu ? dit le Docteur, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du Maître.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir ! J'ai envie de sortir et de faire quelque chose. Avec toi. Où est-ce qu'on s'est écrasé ?

- En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'étais sur le point de sortir quand le TARDIS m'a annoncé qu'elle s'était crashé d'elle-même mais qu'elle allait bien. Puis je suis venu ici pour voir comment tu allais et … et bien, après avoir regardé dans ton esprit, je n'ai pas voulu te laisser seul, donc je suis resté ici avec toi depuis tout ce temps.

- C'est très gentil. Mais tu devrais vérifier où nous sommes. Imagine que l'endroit ne soit pas sûr ? lui fit remarquer le Maître.

- C'est forcément un endroit sûr. Notre accident est en fait volontaire, donc le TARDIS ne se serait pas posé n'importe où, ou dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux. Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça. Mais si tu veux absolument que j'aille quand même vérifier …

- Je viens avec toi, l'interrompit le Maître.

- Tu devrais rester.

- Oui, mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Je viens avec toi et tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher.

Le Maître lui offrit son sourire machiavélique, mais le Docteur y décela une pincée de pur bonheur.

- Ça, j'en doute mais puisque c'est ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à venir. Alors allons-y, Maître ! dit le Docteur, balançant ses jambes hors du lit et se levant d'un bond.

Le Maître alla plus lentement, et appela le Docteur pour le retenir alors qu'il était en train de quitter la pièce.

- Hé, attends-moi ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux aller nulle part par moi-même dans ce tas de ferraille.

- D'accord, je t'attends. Mais j'ai verrouillé ta chambre afin qu'elle ne bouge plus. Maintenant, il te suffit de sortir, de marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir, et en tournant à l'angle, tu te retrouveras dans la salle de contrôle. Et de même dans l'autre sens.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda le Maître en riant.

Parmi toutes les choses brillantes que le Docteur pouvait perdre son temps à faire, il avait choisit de verrouiller une chambre en place dans son vaisseau …

- Parce que. Avant de regarder dans ton esprit, je voulais travailler sur le TARDIS et j'avais peur que tu te réveilles et que tu aies besoin de moi. Alors je me suis dit que de cette façon, tu pourrais me retrouver plus facilement, dis le Docteur, appuyé contre le chambranle.

- Malin. Et ta chambre ? Est-ce qu'elle est elle aussi verrouillée, pour que je puisse t'y trouver, si tu n'es pas dans la salle de contrôle ?

- Je ne suis pas souvent dans ma chambre. D'habitude, quand je m'ennuie et que j'ai besoin de m'occuper, je vais à la bibliothèque ou bien je pars à la recherche de pièces oubliées ou même encore jamais ouvertes.

- Oh, dit le Maître en passant la porte, tout contre le Docteur.

Ils marchèrent, chose rare, jusqu'aux commandes, puis le Docteur ouvrit en grand les portes bleues et ils se lancèrent dans l'inconnu.

Excepté que ce n'était pas vraiment l'inconnu, car le Docteur y était déjà venu de très nombreuses fois. Ils étaient au marché intergalactique. Le TADIS s'était crashé exprès là où ils voulaient aller.

- Hum, s'interrogea le Docteur. Pourquoi a-t-elle prétendu s'être écrasé si c'était pour nous amener à destination malgré tout ?

- Ne me demande pas ça à moi, lui répondit le Maître en riant. C'est ton vaisseau, pas le mien !

- Certes.

- Et bien, dit le Maître en regardant rapidement autour de lui, par où on commence ?

- On devrait commencer par trouver un plan. Ils ont un moyen de transport qui t'emmène dans la section de ton choix, mais il faut pour cela trouver le moyen de transport en question et décider d'où nous voulons aller.

- Il y a une immense carte sur l'écran, là-bas, dit le Maître en pointant derrière le Docteur.

- Parfait ! s'écria le Docteur en s'élançant.

Puis, dans un élan qui lui venait d'on ne sait où, il revint sur ses pas et offrit sa main au Maître.

- Quoi ? demanda le Maître, interloqué, ses yeux faisant la navette entre la main et le visage du Docteur.

- Et bien, je me suis dit que … vu les circonstances, tu aimerais peut-être que …nous nous baladions … main dans la main ? dit le Docteur, perdant soudain toute confiance.

Mais l'immense sourire un peu niais qui illuminait le visage du Maître quand il saisit la main qu'il lui offrait le remplit de confiance pour les cent années à venir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la carte, main dans la main, tout proche l'un de l'autre, et décidèrent de commencer par aller voir la zone dédiée aux petits appareils électroniques. Donc ils prirent le fameux moyen de transport qui ressemblait un peu à un bus, et y restèrent jusqu'à ce que leur arrêt soit annoncé.

Quand ils descendirent, le Docteur semblait satisfait alors que le Maître était plutôt effrayé. Toutes ces créatures fourmillant autour des étals … Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du Marché, et encore moins durant la période à laquelle le Docteur avait bien voulu l'amener.

Ils flânèrent pendant un long moment, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder un gadget intéressant, l'inspectant de leur main libre.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant un présentoir assez semblable aux autres, avec des choses que tous les autres vendaient ainsi que des objets uniques, mais une cliente fixait le Docteur, et Maître vit dans ses yeux un éclair qui montrait qu'elle le reconnaissait. Lui-même ne la connaissait pas, et comme le type de femme du Docteur ne se trouvait pas dans cet univers, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il la connaisse, du moins pour l'instant.

Le Maître essaya de la regarder de plus près, sans trop qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle était assez petite, avec de longs cheveux blonds, et son sourire lui semblait familier, bien qu'il ne puisse pas mettre un nom dessus.

Elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux du Docteur, qui scrutait le moindre élément technologique qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle devait en avoir eu assez d'attendre qu'il la remarque et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il leva les yeux du bric-à-brac de métal qu'il était en train d'examiner et la vit.

- Oh ! Nom d'un Dalek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais morte ! Je t'ai vu mourir … Je ne pensais jamais te revoir !

- Je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix aigue mais puissante.

- Alors, que deviens-tu ? Que fais-tu dans cette partie de la galaxie ? lui demanda le Docteur avec enthousiasme.

- Apparemment la même chose que toi, lui répondit-elle. J'essaye juste de trouver quelque chose qui attirera mon attention.

- Exactement ! s'écria le Docteur en souriant.

Il semblait assez ému par la présence de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la regarda et lui dit :

- Tu es aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs !

A ces mots, il sentit une pression de la part de la main du Maître.

- Docteur, tu nous présentes ?

- Oh oui, pardon, ça m'a complètement échappé, s'écria le Docteur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'occasion de retrouver un être cher que l'on croyait mort, n'est-ce pas Maître ?

Il le désigna alors de la main :

- Voici le Maître. Maître, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme, je te présente Jenny.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** J'espère qu'il n'est pas utile de présenter Jenny ! Et que pensez-vous de notre petit couple en devenir ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça ne vous prendra que quelques secondes et un petit clic. Et moi, je serai toute contente ! :D


	7. Les humains

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Désolé pour l'attente ! Mais maheureusement, mes partiels sont passés avant ma traduction ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Jenny, dit le Maître en lui tendant sa main libre.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Jenny sourit.

- Moi aussi, je suis enchantée !

Le Maître fut ébahit une fois de plus par la beauté de son sourire.

- Alors, dit le Docteur à Jenny, quel âge as-tu maintenant ?

- Je viens d'avoir six ans ! lui annonça-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? s'écria le Docteur. Six ans ! Je suis désolé que ça fasse si longtemps. Tu as réussi à te débrouiller ?

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre quand le Maître l'interrompit.

- Attendez ! Six ans ? Comment peut-elle avoir six ans ?

- Elle est né il y a six ans, exposa le Docteur comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Ça, j'avais compris, lui rétorqua le Maître. Mais comment se peut-il qu'elle soit née il y a seulement six ans ? Elle a l'air d'en avoir vingt ! Elle est humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, dit le Docteur. Toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir ! Et oui, elle est humaine, mais seulement en partie … Tu ne l'as pas vu dans mes souvenirs ?

- Euh … Non ? lui répondit le Maître, qui semblait profondément perdu.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas qui elle est ?

- Et bien non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Maître, dit le Docteur en prenant une grande inspiration, Jenny est ma fille.

- Quoi ? demanda le Maître dans un souffle.

- Comment ça « quoi » ? demanda le Docteur. Je pensais … Je pensais que tu l'avais vu quand tu as inspecté mes souvenirs.

- Elle est blonde … dit le Maître, tandis que Jenny semblait perplexe.

- Oui, certes, et alors ? demanda le Docteur. Tu te sens bien, Maître ?

- Tu n'as pas … Est-ce qu'elle a … Qui est sa mère ?

- Oh !

Le Docteur se mit à rire, mais on pouvait y déceler une pointe d'excuses.

- C'est ça qui te fait peur ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Je suis son père, mais je suis aussi sa mère, techniquement. Elle a été crée quand j'ai mis par inadvertance ma main dans une machine de procréation qui a créé une nouvelle forme de vie à partir de mon seul génome. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que son nom est Jenny.

- Oh ! Le Maître émit un soupir de soulagement. J'ai cru que … Oublie ça. Je suis vraiment enchanté de te rencontrer, Jenny. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que j'allais rencontrer la fille du Docteur aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi je connaissais ton sourire, dit le Maître en souriant lui aussi. Mais comment peut-elle être en partie humaine ?

- Et bien, dit-elle, la machine était encodée pour créer des humains. J'ai deux cœurs, comme vous, mais avec des qualités humaines, ce qui fait donc de moi une humaine.

Les deux Gallifréens se regardèrent et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Alors, qu'est-il arrivé aux femmes qui t'accompagnaient la dernières fois ? demanda Jenny. La rousse qui parlait fort et la jolie brune ? C'était quoi leurs noms déjà ?

- Ah oui, dit le Docteur. Donna et Martha. Et bien Martha travaille toujours sur … des projets, et Donna est rentrée chez elle, avec sa famille.

- Vraiment ? Mais alors, avec qui voyages-tu maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en glissant son regard vers le Maître, suspicieuse.

- Je suis resté seul pendant un moment, mais récemment, le Maître s'est joint à moi. Nous voyageons ensemble, dit le Docteur qui, embarrassé, ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Oui, ajouta le Maître, nous venons tout juste de commencer notre long voyage tous les deux.

- Donc, tous les deux … vous êtes plus que des compagnons, non ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ses doigts entremêlés.

- Ouep ! s'écria le Docteur, surprenant un peu le Maître.

- C'est super ! Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Papa, félicitations !

- Merci, dit le Docteur en enroulant un peu plus ses doigts autour de ceux du maître.

Leurs mains étaient si serrées l'une contre l'autre qu'elles semblaient sur le point de se souder, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient encore trop loin l'un de l'autre.

- Et bien, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir ! Tu devrais venir me rendre visite un jour, dit Jenny. Je ne reste pas très longtemps au même endroit, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras me retrouver ! Je penserai fort à toi, dit-elle en entourant le Docteur de ses bras.

Il lâcha la main du Maître afin de pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

- J'étais très heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi ! lui dit le Docteur.

- Et vous, Maître, j'ai été très contente d'avoir pu vous rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Et elle se jeta également à son cou. Comme il fut prit par surprise, le Maître mit quelques secondes avant de l'étreindre à son tour.

- Prenez bien soin de mon père.

- C'est bien mon intention, dit-il après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Jenny commençait à s'éloigner quand le Docteur lui cria :

- Oh, Jenny, si jamais tu veux venir faire un tour avec nous à bord du TARDIS, n'hésite pas ! Ce pourrait être amusant.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête pour les voyages dans le temps, je crois. Et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre entre vous. Mais peut-être une autre fois, bye !

Et elle s'éloigna en bondissant.

- C'était extraordinaire ! s'écria le Docteur tandis qu'il reprenait la main du Maître dans la sienne. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, et beaucoup plus pour elle. Mais je suis sure que nous la recroiserons ! Comment te sens-tu, Maître ? demanda-t-il en plaçant son autre main sur le front du Maître. Nom d'un Ood, tu es encore plus fiévreux que tout à l'heure. Tu veux que l'on rentre au TARDIS ?

- Non, c'est juste que je viens de rencontrer ta fille. Ta fille ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ce que ça représente pour moi ? demanda-t-il en posa sa main sur la joue du Docteur, et la caressant distraitement du bout du pouce. Je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie. Et tu m'as présenté à elle ! Et tu as dit …

Le Maître semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda le Docteur d'une voix clairement inquiète.

- Tu as dit … Et bien, quand elle a demandé si nous étions plus que de simples compagnons … Tu as dit « oui ». Je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que tu me fais ressentir, parfois, Docteur. Simplement t'entendre dire ça, c'est comme si … nous faisions un pas dans la bonne direction. Le fait que tu ais été capable d'admettre que nous sommes plus que des amis maintenant, ça me rend tellement heureux …

Le Docteur se mit à rire de soulagement, mais de cette façon si sexy qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Je suis comblé, si cela suffit à te rendre heureux. Je n'étais pas sur de quoi répondre, mais quand je l'ai dit … Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. C'est sorti instinctivement.

Le visage du Maître oscillait entre joie et crainte.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'y as pas réfléchi ? C'est tellement … Comme dans un roman que j'ai lu sur Terre, durant mon époque Saxon. J'imagine que tes humains savent de quoi ils parlent, en ce qui concerne les actions irréfléchies et l'amour …

Le Docteur émit un petit rire gêné et pencha la tête, appuyant ainsi un peu plus sa joue contre la main de (du) Maître. Mais elle quitta alors son visage, et il se sentit maladroit. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les bras du Maitre enserrent fermement sa taille, tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de démonstration d'affection, à présent, mais il ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ces bras, ni comment étreindre le Maître. Mais tout était fini avant qu'il n'ait réussi à prendre une décision. Et le Maître commença à s'éloigner, se retournant après quelques pas pour vérifier si le Docteur le suivait.

- Allons, Docteur ! Je n'ai pas pu te couper le souffle à ce point là ! dit-il en revenant sur ses pas, près du Docteur.

- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que c'est dur pour moi … C'est comme si je venais juste de réaliser que je suis avec quelqu'un. C'est assez nouveau pour moi, du moins depuis …

Le Docteur essayait réellement d'exprimer ses sentiments, sans vraiment y parvenir.

- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je sais, j'ai dit que je ne te brusquerais pas, et j'essaye, mais tu dois me dire quand tu veux que j'arrête. Parce que je le ferais, si tu me le demandes.

- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je suis toujours un peu comme sous le choc, quand j'y pense.

- Moi aussi, avoua le Maître, induisant un soulèvement de sourcil chez le Docteur. Rien que de penser que je suis ici avec toi, même si ce n'était qu'en tant que simple compagnon, ça me laisse complètement abasourdi.

Le Maître et le Docteur restèrent plantés là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, pendant une bonne minute. Puis le Maître dut briser le silence, craignant que cela ne vienne détruire ses chances.

- As-tu prévu d'acheter quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu as de l'argent, au moins ? demanda-t-il.

- De l'argent ? Ah ça non ! L'argent m'a toujours embrouillé à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Par contre, je fais du troc. Ces gens veulent de l'argent, dit le Docteur comme s'il donnait un cours, mais ils sont toujours heureux de marchander.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as apporté pour tes échanges ? demanda le Maître, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

- Et bien, le pistolet de Wilf, tout d'abord. Je ne vais jamais l'utiliser, et je pense que ces gens seront fascinés par sa conception primitive.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Docteur ! s'écria le Maître en riant.

- Non, mais qui n'aime pas une petite antiquité de temps en temps ?

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps étudièrent la moindre pièce ressemblant à de la technologie que le marché avait à offrir. Peu de choses attirèrent leur attention, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à une table derrière laquelle un vieil homme dormait.

Ils examinèrent les composants étranges. Le Docteur ressemblait à un enfant humain dans un magasin de jouet, et le Maître prit le temps d'apprécier de le voir ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le Docteur dans un murmure alors qu'il tenait ce qui semblait être une petite boite en plastique noir.

Sur le haut de la boite, il y avait un unique bouton sur lequel le Docteur s'empressa évidemment d'appuyer. La boite émis alors une série de rapides bips suraigus, et des chiffres vinrent s'afficher sur un écran que le Docteur n'avait pas remarquer plus tôt.

- Ceci, dit le vieil homme, à présent bien réveillé, est un Compteur de Vie. Quiconque allume cet appareil verra son âge apparaître à la seconde près sur cet écran.

- Oh ! Et où avez-vous trouvé un tel appareil ? demanda le Docteur en examinant la boite de plus près.

- Je l'ai eu lors d'un échange, et je me suis dit que je pourrais bien en obtenir quelque chose, répondit le vieil homme.

- En quelle unité est mesuré le temps ? l'interrogea le Docteur.

- C'est ça qui est drôle : le temps est mesuré en années terriennes. Pour un peuple aussi primitif, ils sont assez doués pour nous surprendre de temps à autre.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria le Docteur, encore plus fasciné.

- Mais bon, j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas fait un si bon travail que ça. Ça dit que vous avez plus de 900 ans ! Il doit y avoir un faux contact, dit le vieil homme.

- Probablement, oui.

Le Docteur sourit et ré-appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre l'appareil, et il le reposa sur la table.

- Attends ! dit le Maître en lui prenant l'objet. Je veux voir ce qu'il dira à mon sujet.

Il appuya alors sur le bouton, et ce qui s'afficha sur l'écran les stupéfia tous les trois.

Le Compteur de Vie se mit à osciller entre deux nombres : l'un à peine plus grand que celui du Docteur, et un bien, bien plus petit. Cette alternance se poursuivit, les embrouillant encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un des nombres se fixe.

- Deux semaines ? s'écria le Maître. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il affiche deux semaines ? Il s'agit forcément d'une erreur !

- C'est extrêmement bizarre, acquiesça le Docteur. Donne-le-moi, lui dit-il en tendant une main tandis que l'autre cherchait son tournevis sonique dans sa poche.

Il mit le tournevis en marche, le passa tout autour de la boite, écoutant attentivement le bruit qu'il émettait.

- Non, il est en parfait état de marche. Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Alors, est-ce que vous le voulez ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Désolé, mais non, nous ne faisons que regarder. Merci quand même de nous l'avoir montré, dit le Docteur en s'éloignant avec le Maître.

Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de là, dans un coin tranquille, et ils chuchotèrent tout près l'un de l'autre.

- La boîte avait raison concernant ton âge ! s'écria le Maître. Comment se peut-il que la mienne ait été fausse ?

- Il n'avait pas tord, répliqua le Docteur. Pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda le Maître, inquiet.

- Et bien … Cela fait combien de temps que tes disciples t'ont ressuscité ?

- A peu près … Deux semaines.

- Exactement ! Et le corps que tu as à présent, continua-t-il, a été crée à ce moment-là. Tu es un peu plus âgé que moi, mais ce corps en particulier n'est vieux que de deux semaines. C'est pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas d'osciller. Il était dérouté par les différentes lectures qu'il pouvait faire de toi.

- Je … Wow ! C'est un peu effrayant. Mais ce corps semble pourtant en tout point similaire à celui que j'avais quand je suis mort, argumenta le Maître.

- C'est parce que c'est comme ça que tes disciples t'ont ressuscité. Le livre secret de Saxon portait bien son nom : ils t'ont ramené tel que tu étais en tant que Harold Saxon, dit le Docteur. Enfin, à quelques exceptions près : tu as l'air plus vieux, moins squelettique, et tes cheveux sont maintenant blonds et plus épais.

- Tu as remarqué tout ça ? demanda le Maître, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien sur. Pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien.

- Enfin bref, c'est assez dôle. Je me demande combien de temps cela va prendre avant que tu ne te régénère. Peut-être vas-tu conserver ce corps longtemps, qui sait ?

- Je l'espère ! C'est le plus séduisant que j'ai jamais eu !

Le Maître avait dit cela tout en regardant ses mains, qu'il porta ensuite à son visage, comme pour en ressentir chaque trait. Le Docteur laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de lui demander :

- Est-ce que tu as soif ? Je vais aller me chercher à boire.

- Pourquoi pas. Par où est le bar ?

- Il n'est pas question que tu touche à une seule goutte d'alcool. Pas dans ton état. On va trouver un vendeur ambulant et prendre un jus de fruit, ou je ne sais quoi, dit le Docteur.

- Mais je vais bien ! protesta le Maître.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard des plus sérieux, tel un avertissement, et le Maître capitula :

- Très bien, comme tu veux.

Un sourire de victoire illumina le visage du Docteur, tandis qu'il hochait légèrement la tête. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver devant un stand proposant des snacks et autres en-cas. Le Docteur ne connaissait pas le langage dans lequel était écrit le menu, mais grâce au TARDIS, il était tout de même capable de le lire. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il comprenait ce que la carte proposait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda le Maître.

- Oh, regarde par toi-même. Tu as été dans le TARDIS assez longtemps pour être capable de le déchiffrer.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas lire ça.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je n'essaye pas d'être drôle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit sur ce menu.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Il faut absolument que nous retournions dans le TARDIS immédiatement !

- Mais je me sens très bien ! s'écria le Maître, l'air plus honnête que jamais.

Mais le Docteur savait que le Maître devait malgré tout se sentir un peu fiévreux, et il plaça sa main sur son front pour s'en assurer.

- Non, tu es visiblement désorienté, à cause de la fièvre. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte car … et bien … tu es désorienté ! Tu as besoin de repos. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais du te laisser te lever.

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu crois que j'allais laisser passer une occasion de visiter une planète en ta compagnie ? Pas question !

Mais le Maître commençait à avoir l'air fatigue et confus.

- Allez, viens, dit le Docteur en attrapant la main du Maître afin de le ramener jusqu'au TARDIS.

- Ces humains … laissa échapper le Maître dans un bâillement. Pourquoi causent-ils autant de problèmes ?

- Que veux-tu dire par « problèmes» ?

- Et bien, ils te charment afin que tu les sauves et ils ne te remercient jamais. Ils utilisent ton ADN sans ton consentement pour créer Jenny, qui est d'ailleurs charmante, mais elle n'est pas un Seigneur du Temps. Ils créent des engins bizarres qui calculent l'âge de n'importe quelle créature vivante, et il faut que l'on tombe dessus. Et maintenant, j'ai envie de dormir, tout comme eux. Je n'ai plus dormi autant depuis que j'ai quitté mon corps originel.

Le Maître desserra sa prise sur la main du Docteur.

- Mais ils ne sont pas si mal, au fond, les défendit le Docteur.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, si ce n'avait pas été pour ces minuscules et insignifiantes créatures, je ne serais pas qui je suis à présent, admit le Docteur.

- Oui, tu aurais sans doute plusieurs régénérations de moins, et tu serais plus enclin à exprimer tes sentiments, ironisa le Maître.

- Ne soit pas comme ça, dit le Docteur. Je veux juste dire qu'après la guerre, je suis allé à la rencontre de ce peuple, et je les ai sauvés encore et encore. Certes, j'ai également sauvé de nombreux autres mondes. Mais la Terre m'a offert tant de joie et d'amis formidables.

- Tu les aimes vraiment, ces singes puants, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me sens responsable d'eux, comme s'ils étaient des petits animaux perdus. Tu les nourris une fois et ils ne cessent de revenir. Et tu les continues de les nourrir parce que tu as l'impression que tu y es obligé, mais ça ne te dérange pas. Et tu finis par t'y attacher.

Les yeux du Docteur étaient plongés dans le lointain, revoyant des souvenirs de cette planète lointaine.

- En voila une explication intéressante … chuchota le Maître.

- Voila la navette, dit le Docteur en désignant un véhicule similaire à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté précédemment. Montons vite, et nous serons bientôt de retour à bord du TARDIS.

- Très bien, abdiqua le Maître, abattu.

Ainsi, ils s'installèrent dans la navette et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour à leur point de départ. Le Docteur claqua des doigts et les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer. Ils contournèrent les commandes et alors qu'ils allaient emprunter le couloir, le Docteur se tourna vers le Maître et le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

- Est-ce que tu vas vouloir que je reste avec toi ?

Le Maître regarda le bout de ses chaussures, comme s'il avait honte, avant d'acquiescer d'un petit signe de tête.

- Allons dans celle-là alors, dit-il en les conduisant vers sa chambre. Je n'aime pas le lit qu'il y a dans la tienne. Il n'est pas assez grand.

- Tu es sérieux ? On pourrait y dormir à dix ! s'écria le Maître alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre du Docteur.

- Oui, mais je ne l'aime pas quand même. Je me ( je bouge) bouge beaucoup quand je dors, et j'ai besoin de place.

- Comment tu peux le savoir puisque tu es en train de dormir quand tu le fais ? demanda le Maître alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'immense lit.

- Une fois, j'ai dormi sur le lit de ta chambre, et je me suis réveillé sur le sol, derrière le fauteuil.

Le Docteur avait dit tout cela très sérieusement, ce qui tira un léger rire du Maître, déjà presque endormi.

- Regarde, tu dors debout ! s'écria le Docteur. Allez, allonge-toi et dors. Ton esprit n'est pas clair, il faut que tu le laisse se reposer.

- Très bien, dit le Maître en grimpant sur le lit gigantesque.

Le Docteur contourna le lit et se rendit compte que pendant ce temps, le Maître était sur le point de rejoindre le pays des rêves.

- Docteur, l'appela le Maître dans un souffle.

- J'arrive, dit-il en s'allongeant aux côtés du Maître. Le Docteur s'étira et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

Il sentit le Maître se rapprocher de lui, mais pas assez pour qu'ils se touchent. Il tourna la tête vers lui et vit que le Maître l'observait à travers ses paupières à demi-closes, comme s'il cherchait à se décider à propos de quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas envie que je te touche, énonça le Maître.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, réfuta le Docteur.

- Mais tu n'as jamais dit vouloir que je te touche.

- Non, en effet, confirma-t-il.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Est-ce que cela te dérange si je te touche ? demanda le Maître, un peu blessé.

- Non, ça ne me gène pas.

- Mais est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Le Docteur se contenta de le fixer, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre exactement.

- En as-tu envie ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ? C'est une question qui n'attend qu'une réponse par oui ou par non. C'est noir ou blanc, pas de place pour le gris. Dis-moi juste « oui » ou « non », ordonna le Maître, d'un ton plus sévère qu'il ne le voulait.

- Oui, murmura le Docteur.

Le Maître sourit légèrement avant d'aller plus loin :

- Oui, c'est-à-dire ?

- C'est ma réponse à ta question.

- Hum, et de quelle question parles-tu ? demanda le Maître, essayant ouvertement de piéger le Docteur afin qu'il le dise haut et fort.

- Je … Je veux que … que tu me touches, admit le Docteur dans un souffle.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Et le Maître se pelotonna contre le Docteur, avant de s'endormir dans l'instant. Le Docteur le tint fermement contre lui pendant qu'il dormait, afin qu'il sache qu'il était protégé. Il avait été tenté de regarder le rêve du Maître, mais il décida de respecter sa promesse et de ne rien faire. Il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, tout en pensant à leur relation, à leur passé et à leur futur.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vous savez comment faire ;)


End file.
